


Red vs Blue Short Stories/OneShots

by ItsLavender



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender/pseuds/ItsLavender
Summary: A bunch of stories requested by people or formed in my head. Canon x Canon, Canon x Reader. Updates Every SaturdayComment requests here. Be aware that it'll take time as I have stuff outside of writing. And I do not write Lemons or smut so yeah.Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Request Here

Comment requests here. Be aware that it'll take time as I have stuff outside of writing. And I do not write Lemons or smut so yeah.

Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Edit ~05/25/2020~**

So I basically wanted to keep track of all the requests I get for any platform I post on. This is how you guys can request stories and I won't lose it so easily. And if you need examples of my writing style, Links to my stories will be provided for your viewing.

I really hope you all enjoy my stories and don't be afraid to request something from me! I'll put the links in the comments so you can now request through there.

┏━━━━━•❅•°•❈•°•❅•━━━━━┓

[Canon x Canon/Canon x Reader Story Request Form|https://surveyheart.com/form/5ecbaec8fa8f800e2d89d244]

[Canon x Oc/Oc x Oc Story Request Form|https://surveyheart.com/form/5ecbb59b3fe1e80afeeab89e]

┗━━━━━•❅•°•❈•°•❅•━━━━━┛ 

I am also on:

Wattpad: [ItsLavender|https://www.wattpad.com/user/ItsLavender]

Quotev: [ItsLavender|https://www.quotev.com/312560815]

AO³: [ItsLavender|https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender]

Amino: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/vioxmc]

Ninjago Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/5vr08f]

Max Steel Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/up6wge]

Tales Of Arcadia Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/2foq0k]

Red vs Blue Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/5sp3fg]

Miraculous Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/andhth]

My Hero Academia Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/9qpc0r]

Universal Chaos Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/64029w]


	2. The Great Cookie Heist (Caboose x Reader)

You were just playing with a strand of your hair when someone poked you. “Uh, Miss Y/n? I need your help on a SUPER SECRET mission.” Caboose says. You chuckled turning to face the loveable dork. “Yes Caboose. I’ll help you with whatever this is.” You said. 

It took half an hour for Caboose to explain his mission and another hour preparing for it. When it was finally time, the two of you smiled to each other. You followed Caboose to a certain point and then started to sneak into Red Team's base from the back. Meanwhile, Caboose would distract the Reds allowing you to snag any and all cookies they may have. 

When you entered the base, the first thing that you realized is the odor coming from the room you were next to. Closing the door, you started towards the kitchen. Seeing as the bases are laid out the same, it was easy to get there. At first glance, sitting on the counter was a tray of cookies and a piece of paper that read in big letters: Grif's Cookies! I Will Kill You If I Find Them Gone! 

You scoffed as you proceeded to take a gallon sized bag out and put the cookies in. After finding some more in the fridge, you booked it and went back to base. As you left, you could hear Grif yelling about his cookies being missing. You smiled and heard Sarge’s inaudible response. 

“Did you get the cookies Miss Y/n?” Caboose asked. Looking up, you saw him and nodded. In return, Caboose starts to cheer. “Operation The Great Cookie Heist is a success!” he says. Later that day, the two of you sat in Caboose’s room eating cookies and Caboose drawing something. 

Because the door was open, Church passed by and saw you two together. “Do you guys know why the Reds are yelling and bickering louder than usual?” He asked. You and Caboose exchange looks before Caboose spoke up. 

“That would be because Grif lost his cookies. And, Y/n and I are eating those cookies while coloring.” Caboose says. Church looked to you. “And you helped him?” he asked. You nodded. “How could I say no to him? He’s fucking adorable.” You said. 

“I fucking hate you two.” Church says leaving. You chuckled and resumed your coloring. And hour later, Grif was outside of the base. “Hey Blues! Give me back my cookies!” Grif shouts. You and Caboose go outside but not before hiding the cookies you stole from Grif. 

“What makes you think we took them? They aren’t even sweet like the chicks. Bow Chicka Bow Wow.” Tucker says. “If you stole Grif’s cookies, then I congratulate you. I usually have Simmons or Donut try tossing them but Grif seems to literally chew them out.” Sarge says. 

“Yeah. And the fucking fat ass sat on me until Donut managed to get him off of me.” Simmons says. “We’re only here because Caboose was talking to us and after he left, my god damn cookies were gone!” Grif says. “And they were delicious.” Caboose said. 

You burst into laughter after Caboose finished his comment. “And this is why I’m never bored here. Caboose has a way that also makes him so adorable. And Grif’s cookies were delicious.” You said. The Reds and Church groaned. Perfectly sweet Caboose and cookies. 


	3. Motherfucking Ghost (Church x Reader)

_Prompt: “Don’t tell me how to live my life.” “You’re a ghost.”_

“New target acquired.” Sheila says as the barrel of the tank locked onto Church. You were next to Tucker when it happened. “That's not a target. That's Church.” Caboose says. “Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on, man!” Church says. 

‘I should try and move him out of the way before he gets killed.’ You thought. You walk over to Church's side and start tugging on his arm to move him. “Target locked.” Sheila says. “What? No. Target unlock. Unlock! Please help me nice lady.” Caboose started yelling from the tank cockpit. 

“Firing main cannon.” Sheila said. You felt Church push you away as the tank bullet flew towards him. “Uh oh…” Both Caboose and Tucker say. “Fuck. Church!” You yelled. “What? Oh, son of a bi-” Church says getting shot. 

A few days later, you were behind the base while Tucker and Caboose made the call to Command. “Stupid Church dying. Fucking Caboose had to be behind the wheel of the tank. I probably would’ve been better because I wouldn’t kill my own teammates.” You muttered kicking the ground. 

“I don’t know if I should feel better hearing if you were behind the wheel instead of Caboose. I’m just glad you didn’t die.” A familiar voice says. Turning your head, you see the ghostly white figure of Church. “But how!? You should be dead. Not this ghost thing.” You practically yelled. 

“Shush! Keep your voice down. Look, I thought I died too. But life decided to give me another chance in the hell of a canyon. The only good thing here is you.” Church says. “Fuck this ghost shit. Maybe we could haunt the living daylights out of not only Tucker and Caboose, but the Reds too!” You said. 

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Church says. You scoffed. “You’re a ghost. A motherfucking ghost. I never even thought ghosts were even real.” You said. “Well get used to it. I could possess you right fucking now and shoot Tucker. He literally is calling Command and they’re sending Tex.” Church says. 

“You mean the freelancer you were dating?” You asked. Church nods. “Fuck. And I was there at Sidewinder. She’s a badass and the Reds won’t stand a chance against her.” You said. “Not to mention her A.I as well.” Church adds. “Whelp. Guess all we can do is confront the idiots and soon Tex. I’ll shoot them for you though.” You said. 

Church chuckles. “I’d love to see you do that. But, let’s get the flag back first. Those Reds got lucky.” He says. You nod and pretty soon, Church was explaining to Tucker and Caboose as to why freelancers are bad. But, that still didn’t get through to them as Tex gets captured by the Reds. 

“I fucking told them to not get Tex involved!” Church says to me. You rolled your eyes as you take the sniper rifle and look at Red Team’s base. “You’d think she’d kick their asses and leave by herself. Seriously, some freelancer she is.” You grumbled. 

“Is someone jealous?” Church teased. “You’re lucky you’re a ghost. I would wipe that smirk off your face if you tried to tease me like Tucker did.” You said. “At least I’m not a pervert trying to hook up with every girl I see.” Church says with his hands up in defense. 

“If Tucker heard us right now, he’d try to plead his case on why he’s so into chicks. If anything, I feel like he’d be into more than just chicks. I’ll be surprised if he bangs with an alien.” You said. “That’s fucking messed up. Who’d fuck an alien? Tucker has to be smarter than that.” Church says. 

“10 bucks says that he bangs an alien and fucks up with his first chance using a sniper rifle.” You challenged. “You’re on. Now lets go save Tex from the Reds.” Church says. You nod and you two head into the base. 


	4. One And The Same (Simmons x Blue! Reader)

“Church, it isn’t wise to have your finger on the trigger of the sniper rifle.” You said. Church groans. “Shut the fuck up. Both you and Tucker are getting on my nerves. Tucker with his fucking pervert mind and your smart nerd talk.” He says. 

“Its not smart nerd stuff. Its, logical common sense being passed on to my fellow companion.” You said. “I’m gonna have to agree with Church on this one. You are a big nerd, Y/n. Bigger than my dick. Bow Chicka Bow Bow.” Tucker says. “Fuck you.” You said leaving the cliff ledge. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Church called out. “Somewhere without you fucktards.” You called back. Stomping away, you find yourself in a cave. You stop and plop down on to the cave floor and lean against the wall. Closing your eyes, you listen to the ambient sounds of the cave. 

Except the sound of footsteps coming your way. You quietly get to your feet and raise your gun. Rounding the corner, you jump out and face the person. He screams and backs himself into the wall. “Fuck!” he says. You cocked your head only to realize it was a Red. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked. He gets up hesitantly and looks to you. “I usually come here to get away from Grif. The fat ass got me in trouble by telling Sarge I was going to go to the fucking Vegas Quadrant. Why are you here?” The Red asks. 

“Similar to your case but instead, Church and Tucker were saying I was, and I quote ‘Being a smart nerd.’ Its common sense to not have your finger on the trigger of a sniper rifle if you’re only looking through the scope.” You said. “I’m Simmons, by the way.” Simmons introduced. 

“Y/n. You think it’s a coincidence that we’re both here standing in this cave talking about our teammates?” You asked. “I don’t know. I always wonder why we’re here in this box canyon. If my team were to pull out and your team were to move into Red Base, you guys would have two bases in a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do.” He says. 

“That makes sense. From what I could tell, neither side is winning and from the looks of it, the longest fucking stalemate ever.” You said. Simmons nodded in agreement. A few minutes of silence until you broke it. “So, want to meet up here and have a truce or something?” You asked. 

Simmons shrugged. “Honestly, I think I’d rather talk to you than Grif. There are so many things I could tell you about him that he does.” He says. “When we leave the cave, we need to make it convincing that we’re still enemies. I already know what I’m going to say.” You said. 

“Really? I’ll just say what I’ve always said to you Blues.” Simmons says with a chuckle. The two of you emerge from the cave and turned to each other. “Suck it Red!” You said. “Suck it Blue!” Simmons says. You both laugh a little and went back to your respected bases. 

As it turned out, when you two find yourselves stuck in a room full of teleporters later on, trying to find O’Malley got even more difficult. Especially when you and Simmons had to pretend to hate each other because your teams expected that from you. Except Caboose. 

Nonetheless, you all somehow get back to Blood Gulch and the secret gets out. “Simmons! What have I told you about fraternizing with the enemy!” Sarge says. “I can’t believe Y/n hooked up with the Red nerd!” Tucker says. “Fuck off. If I like Simmons, its probably because he and I understand each other.” You said. “Simmons is your best friend! Now we both have best friends!” Caboose says. 

“You know, I never thought that the two biggest nerds in this canyon would get together.” Grif says. You shake your head and turn to Simmons as he’s being put down by Sarge. You proceed to walk up to Sarge and down right slap him. Church and Tucker started laughing while everyone else started backing up. 

Sarge looks at you and raises his shotgun. “You dirty Blue. First you entrance my second in command and now you slap me? You have another thing coming, dirtbag.” Sarge says. “We should all calm down and talk this out. I’m sure Y/n didn’t mean to hit you Sarge-” Doc gets cut off by you scoffing. 

“Oh, I meant to do that. I’ve been meaning to bring this up ever since Simmons and I have talked to each other about how we’re both poorly treated on our teams. Just because you view us as some ‘nerds,’ we’re still like you guys.” You said. 

“We mostly make fun of you two because your reactions are hilarious.” Grif says. You groaned but Simmons put a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Maybe it’d be better if we leave them alone until everything settles.” Simmons whispers in your ear. You nod and the two of you quietly leave the group and head to where it began: the cave. 


	5. Hottest Rave (Kaikaina x Reader)

_Sorry if its short. Had a hard time with a scenario for this request from the amino. Hope you enjoy!_

It was a normal day in Blood Gulch and you were keeping watch while Kai was inside the base. Ever since the O’Malley incident, everyone was sent to various bases far away from each other. The only ones that stayed in Blood Gulch was you, Kai, Sarge, and Lopez. 

Despite working together to stop O’Malley, Sarge still had things he wanted to do to you and Kai just because you two were the only Blues there. And it didn’t help that he had a Spanish robot that no one understood helping him. “Kai, can you come here?” You asked. “I’m throwing a rave party! Why don’t you come and join me?” She called from inside the base. 

“Because I need to make sure Sarge and Lopez don’t try anything.” You said. Kai popped her head from the base and you couldn’t tell if she was frowning at your or not. “Relax. You got so busy when they left. Besides, we have the base to ourselves and I want to loosen you up.” She says. 

“Kai, I appreciate that you want me to party with you but I’m trying to keep us alive. I wasn’t going to leave you alone with those two.” You said. “Awe, that’s sweet. Now get inside and make out with me!” Kai says. You chuckled. “Come over here and make me.” You said. 

Dropping your weapon, you held your arms out as Kai charged at you. You two tumble to the ground and laughter could be heard. “Do you surrender and give into my demands?” Kai asked between giggle fits. You sighed when your laughing subsided. “Fine. I give in. But only because you and I have a date in that rave party of yours.” You said. 

Kai drags you into the base and despite it being only you two there, you were having a blast. The whole thing lasted at least an hour until Sarge started yelling. “Hey dirtbags! Surrender now or else Lopez will blow up your base!” He says. You two look to each other and groaned. “Ready to fight or continue and ignore?” You asked. 


	6. Together Through The Cold (Carolina x Freelancer! Reader)

_Set when MOI crashes on Sidewinder and Maine is holding Carolina over the cliff_

S/n - State Name

F/A/E- Favorite Armor Enhancement

~^~^~

"Carolina!" You called out as Maine held her over the cliff's edge. Despite everything that happened to cause the crash, you were surprised to find everyone fighting each other. But you also wanted to find Carolina to make sure she was okay. When you did find her, it was pretty obvious to everyone else what you were going to do.

You started running towards Maine just as he tossed Carolina over the edge like she was nothing. Because you were still running, you quickly jumped up and flipped over Maine to let yourself fall towards Carolina. There were some gasps and some Freelancers even called out your name. "S/n!"

You were falling fast and you managed to catch up with Carolina's falling figure. "S/n? What are you doing?" Carolina asked. "Attempting a shitty rescue by jumping off a god damn cliff." You answered. "I knew you were a daredevil on missions but, I never thought you'd do something as reckless as this." She says.

"That's because I'm not going to stand by and watch you die. And I only do the reckless things for those I care deeply about." You said. You take the chance to grab Carolina's hand and tried to use your F/A/E. Without an A.I. like North and York for example, you could hardly control the enhancement for long. Once you two landed in the snow, you blacked out.

"S/n, wake up. We need to keep moving." Carolina's blurry voice said as you came to. You groaned and took your helmet off to look towards Carolina. "How long was I out?" You asked. "A couple hours. But we need to get you to somewhere warmer. You're starting to get hypothermia." She says. Upon hearing that, you quickly get to your feet and put your helmet back on while getting a head rush in the process.

"I'll collect some sticks. We'll need to start a fire immediately so we can avoid freezing to death." You said. Before you left the cave, you noticed Carolina was holding a lighter. "Where'd you get that?" You asked. "Its York's. He was helping Texas and some others get the Alpha." Carolina said.

"Alpha? I've never heard of them." You said. "That's because you were usually on a mission during the classes. Those who had A.Is and those who would get A.Is were there." She said. "Huh, so every time I had to go do some mission, you were stuck in A.I school? Now I'm actually glad I rejected Counselor's offer of getting an A.I implanted into my head." You said.

"I'll check this cave out while you get those sticks. Standing around and talking will do us no good." Carolina says. You nodded and went out into the snowy cold. Half an hour later, you had gathered and abundance of sticks plus some branches just to help build some kind of barrier between you and the cold. You were just finishing the barrier when Carolina came back.

"Guess I'm lucky you came after me. You know how to survive in the wilderness." She commented. "That's because I used to go camping back home with my family. My dad taught me despite my mom not wanting me to get so used into the great unknown outdoors. I'm just glad I have this knowledge to help us." You said.

"You hardly spoke about your life before Freelancer. All I know is that you were a reliable agent in the field." Carolina says as she helps with the fire setup. "Awe, I never thought I'd hear that from the great Agent Carolina. Number 1 agent in Project Freelancer." You said with random jazz hands.

Carolina chuckled. "Yeah. It is a privilege to hear me compliment you." She says. "Don't sell yourself short. As much as you were the best agent, I still viewed you as a person. One that cares for her teammates during missions. That's the Carolina I know and love." You said. "I- I didn't know you thought of me like that. Everyone knew about York and I but I secretly did feel something with you." Carolina says.

Both of you were blushing in the fire's light, looking at each other without your helmets on. "I love you Carolina. That's why I dove after you. I would've been there for you during the fight before the ship crashed. Its better when we're together." You said. Carolina smiled and scooted closer to you. She leans her head onto your shoulder and you lean yours on her head.

"We'll get through this cold and keep an eye on Freelancer from a distance. We can hide our armor and enlist in the UNSC so we can stay undercover." Carolina says. "I think that will work. I just hope the other Freelancers are going to be okay when Maine is out there on a rampage." You said. "I hope so too. In the meantime, let's just worry about us staying alive." Carolina says. Interlocking each other's fingers, you two made it clear that you were together.


	7. Caboose's Guide To: Making Cookies

**(Caboose is drawn on screen waving.)**

Caboose: Hello again. I am here to show you all how to make cookies! 

**(The word 'Cookies' appears on screen with the 'k' backwards.)**

Caboose: I like cookies and so do my friends.

**(Blood Gulch characters plus Washington and Carolina appear and only Grif is shown with a cookie. The word 'Frends' appears with an arrow pointing towards the Reds, Blues, and the two Freelancers.)**

**(Everything erases and Caboose's voice can be heard.)**

Caboose: To start, you need the oven to get hot. While you are waiting for it, we get to make the dough!

**(Ingredients appear on screen along with a counter, bowl, and Caboose.)**

Caboose: We are making chocolate chip cookies because everyone likes them. First, we need to put melted butter, brown sugar, and white sugar in the bowl.

**(Caboose looks at the three said ingredients in confusion.)**

Caboose: Why do you need two different types of sugar for cookies? Brown sugar will make it darker while white sugar will make it lighter. How does that work?

**(Caboose puts the ingredients into the bowl still, despite his confusion. He mixes them together in the bowl.)**

Caboose: Now we have to add eggs and vanilla. **(Looks down at the eggs)** I thought tiny birds were in here. I don't want to put birds in cookies. That's just sad.

**(After mixing again, Caboose stares at the recipe paper.)**

Caboose: Add baking soda, salt, and flour. By flour, does it mean the plants? I only have this bag of soft white powder that says 'FLOUR' when it says it needs 'FLOWER.' Making cookies is hard.

**(Caboose puts the baking soda and salt into the bowl then adds the flour. Flour dust rises from the bowl and Caboose's face is covered in it.)**

Caboose: And now we get to add the chocolate chips! I like this part because chocolate is delicious and it means its almost time to put them in the oven.

**(A bag labeled 'CHOCOLATE CHIPS' appears and Caboose dumps the whole bag into the bowl. A mountain of chocolate chips covers the cookie dough pile.)**

**(Scene switches back to the oven, which is on fire.)**

Caboose: Now that the dough is made, we can start putting it onto a tray and stick it into the oven. That… That didn't sound right…

**(A cookie tray appears next to the bowl. Caboose is shown with a spoon in hand and a blob of cookie dough on it.)**

Caboose: Mhm. Oh! I have to put the dough on the tray now.

**(Tiny blobs of cookie dough appear in a 3 by 4 on the tray. Half of the dough is still in the bowl and Caboose is slowly starting to eat the dough.)**

Caboose: Now its time for the cookies to bake! While I have to wait, I like to tell stories about things that I have done. Like travel back in time and see Church!

**(Church appears and as Caboose starts walking towards him, he poofs away.)**

Caboose: Or when Lieutenant McMuffin and I played Truth or Dare and he told me this recipe. Private Biscuit was really nice.

**(A 'Ding!' Goes off and Caboose is shown with the tray of cookies.)**

Caboose: Because they are done, I like to share them with my friends.

**(Grif appears in the background taking all the cookies and running away. Caboose turns back to his cookies and realizes there were none left. All he does is shrug.)**

Caboose: And that is how you make delicious cookies. They can even help you make friends. And done. Bye!

**(Caboose waves and screen goes black)**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I hope you guys enjoyed this little thing. I'll be doing more so request a character and a topic if you want to see what they'd do. I also want feedback on what you guys thought of this and if there is anything I can improve for this. The final thing is that if a lot of people actually like this, I might build up the courage to actually send this to Rooster Teeth because I would love it if they actually got Joel to read this as Caboose and it was animated like the other Caboose's Guides.

Thank you for reading and please share this so I can get as much feedback and open criticism so I can improve for future character guides.


	8. Understanding (Carolina x Washington)

After the people of Chorus were saved from Charon Industries, Kimball helped Carolina, Wash, and the Reds and Blues finally get the break they’ve been wanting. Once they arrived on Iris, Grif was the first to get off and let himself lie on the grass. 

Four months in, and they seem to be enjoying themselves. That is, except for Carolina. Wash was the one to notice and decided to go up to her to see if he could help her out. Walking up to her while she viewed the Reds and Blues doing whatever, he let out an accidental loud sigh. 

Carolina took notice and turned towards him. “Wash? What are you doing up here?” she asked. “I came to check on you. I’ve noticed you seemed a little distant and thought we should chat.” Wash says. Carolina chuckles. “I didn’t think you’d ever want to ‘just chat.’ But, I guess it might help, given what has happened.” She says. 

“Are you okay?” Wash asks. Carolina looked at him confused. “What?” she asked. “Are you okay? I get the feeling that you blame yourself for what happened to Epsilon.” Wash says. “Wash, I really wish there could’ve been another way. After losing York and now Epsilon, I feel like I’m not doing enough for the team.” She says. 

“You’re doing what you can. When you and Epsilon disappeared after the crash onto Chorus, I had to do something much to keep the guys together. It wasn’t easy but I always figured that whenever something went wrong, I just had to use that as a starting point to fix what could go right.” Wash says. 

“I think you’ve spent way too much time with the Reds and Blues. When did you meet them again?” Carolina asked. “Back when I was Recovery One. Despite South leaving me for dead and taking Delta, Command wanted me to find more information about what happened to the guys when they were in Blood Gulch. After they helped me get the Epsilon unit, I sort of betrayed them because I didn’t want to be stuck in jail.” Wash says. 

“Wow, and I thought I did bad things.” She commented. “Yeah, but they still helped me when Epsilon went into the unit to save Tex. Then you came along and we rescued him. I still can’t believe you weren’t dead after all these years.” Wash says. 

“It helps when the UNSC was taking anyone just to win the war. But in the end, those I cared about are gone.” Carolina says. Wash puts his hand on Carolina’s shoulder and looked at her. “They aren’t really gone. As long as you remember them, they’ll still be alive. No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you. I’ve got your back, Carolina.” He says. 

Even though she had her helmet on, she smiled and Wash could feel it. They hug but it doesn’t last long as someone spoke up from below them. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why can’t I get a chick just as easily as everyone else?” The two separate and look down to see Tucker looking up at them. “Tucker, what do you want?” Wash asked. 

“I was coming to tell you that Sarge is blowing up another jeep but I guess you guys are too busy getting L-A-I-D.” Tucker says. Wash sighs. “Tucker, please don’t use that terminology and us in the same sentence. It makes this feel weird.” Wash says. “Is someone embarrassed?” Carolina asked in a teasing tone. “Carolina!” Wash complained. “I’m going to see if Donut will make a story about your love for each other.” Tucker says leaving. “This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life ever. Of all time.” Wash says. 


	9. Antique

**Caboose** : I broke something.  
  


**Tucker** : Caboose! I told you not to touch a fucking thing!  
  


**Caboose** : Yeah, I don't remember you saying that.  
  


**Tucker** : Bull fucking shit. I said it right before we got here.  
  


**Caboose** : C.T said it to me but because he's dead, I touched it.  
  


**Tucker** : We're trying to recover antique artifacts so people like C.T can't try selling them off.  
  


**Caboose** : Antique. What does that mean?  
  


**Grif** : It means its ancient.  
  


**Simmons** : Grif, that's not what it means.  
  


**Grif** : Like you would know, nerd.  
  


**Lopez** : Antiguo significa pertenecer a la antigüedad. (Antique means belonging to ancient times.)  
  


Everyone looks to Lopez confused.  
  


**Lopez** : ¿Por qué me molesto en hablar con estos idiotas? (Why do I even bother talking to these idiots)  
  


Lopez walks off.  
  


**Caboose** : I'm going to go find something else.  
  


**Tucker** : No you're not. Carolina said that we should do this so we don't get wrapped up into another crazy adventure.  
  


**Grif** : Now that's something I can agree with. As much as I enjoyed Huggins and pizza, I'd rather not get involved in another thing.  
  


**Simmons** : You're just saying that because you're so called science didn't work when Donut came out of the lake.  
  


**Grif** : Where is Donut anyways? He was with us a few minutes ago.  
  


**Tucker** : He left. You heard him say that he was going to explore on his own when we were at the hospital on Chorus.  
  


**Caboose** : And Red Sargent isn't here too!  
  


**Tucker** : Shut the fuck up Caboose.  
  


**Simmons** : Where is Sarge?  
  


**Grif** : Why do you want to know? Trying to fulfill your kiss ass duties?  
  


**Simmons** : No, you'd think he'd be here trying to kill you with a giant falling boulder.  
  


**Grif** : Then I'm glad he isn't here then.  
  


**Caboose** : I could help with that.  
  


Caboose raises his gun and points it at Grif.  
  


**Grif** : I'm good! I don't need helping.  
  


**Tucker** : Caboose, put your gun down and just stay still.  
  


Caboose lowers his gun and Grif sighs in relief.  
  


**Simmons** : Why don't we finish this up so we could relax. If we can't find any other artifact that hasn't been broken by Caboose, then we just leave.  
  


**Tucker** : If Caboose broke the only thing here, then we'll need to find something to bring back. We can't come back empty handed.  
  


**Grif** : Well, the people who asked us to do this should've expected there to be more broken artifacts then intact artifacts.  
  


**Caboose** : I like destroying things.  
  


**Tucker** : Nobody cares.  
  


Caboose wanders off while Simmons, Grif, and Tucker continued their conversation.  
  


**Grif** : Seriously though, these guys should've expected it. We're nothing but a bunch of losers.  
  


**Simmons** : Grif, why the hell do you think they would send us here to just break things?  
  


Grif shrugs.  
  


**Grif** : I don't know. Cover their tracks? Blame a bunch of idiots that the most precious artifact in the universe can somehow bring back a dead person? How should I fucking know?  
  


**Tucker** : You seemed pretty specific with that. I don't think the ancient alien race would leave or even make an artifact that brings people to life. If anyone has that power, they could do something bad with it.  
  


**Simmons** : If that even existed, Church would be brought back to life for the fourth time.  
  


**Tucker** : Fuuuuuck that. Even if he sacrificed himself back on Chorus, he should stay dead. Only Caboose would do something like that.  
  


**Grif** : But didn't Caboose say goodbye to Church when we were stopping Temple?  
  


**Simmons** : Oh yeah. Loco's machine did let Caboose do that.  
  


**Tucker** : That machine is the reason we time traveled in the first place. And Temple is the reason Wash got hurt in the first place as well.  
  


**Grif** : Where the fuck did Caboose go?  
  


**Tucker** : FUCK!  
  


**Caboose** : (From afar) Oh my god! A giant person!  
  


**Simmons** : (sighs) Let's go find out what he found.  
  


The three make their way to Caboose by following his voice.  
  


**Caboose** : (afar) Ooo, buttons! I wonder what this one does.  
  


**Tucker** : Caboose, I said DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!  
  


**Simmons** : He can't hear you.  
  


**Grif** : Why'd we bring him with us anyway? He's not much help.  
  


**Tucker** : I got stuck babysitting him. Carolina dumped him on me like Church did back in Blood Gulch.  
  


**Grif** : Geez. Sucks to be you.  
  


**Caboose** : (around the corner) I can't believe its you! This is the greatest thing ever!  
  


Tucker, Grif, and Simmons round the corner and sure enough, Caboose stood next to something that clearly wasn't human. In front of Caboose stood a screen and a figure.  
  


**Tucker** : Caboose, stop touching things.  
  


**Caboose** : But he's back! And I saw giant people through the window.  
  


**Simmons** : That's not a window. Its a screen.  
  


**Grif** : Does this mean I can watch my favorite shows?  
  


**Simmons** : No.  
  


**Tucker** : We are leaving this place and reporting that we nearly got caught in a cave-in. Come on Caboose.  
  


**Caboose** : But its Church. He's right here.  
  


**Church** : Why can't you stop bringing me back?  
  


**Tucker** : Holy fuck! It is.  
  


**Grif** : Great. The asshole is back.  
  


**Church** : Up yours, Grif.  
  


**Simmons** : This doesn't even seem possible. There was nothing left after what you did.  
  


**Church** : Apparently someone couldn't be away from me and had the bright idea of reviving me. I'm not happy about this either.  
  


**Caboose** : Wait until you see Agent Washington and Carolina. And then there's all the things we did while you were gone…  
  


Caboose continues talking in the background while Church groans.  
  


**Church** : Yep. I certainly didn't miss any of you.  
  


**Tucker** : Dude, you don't know half of it. We've done some crazy shit since Chorus.  
  


**Grif** : I'm just going to assume we're all fine with him being back and we can get back to check on Wash?  
  


**Church** : What happened to Wash?  
  


**Simmons** : He got shot in the neck. We tried to save him using time travel but ended up causing a paradox. We all got stuck in the past and it was Donut who saved us.  
  


**Church** : Time travel? That isn't possible.  
  


**Grif** : That's what we thought until it happened. Genkins made it so pizza didn't exist.  
  


**Simmons** : He also became friends with a flying lens flare.  
  


**Grif** : Huggins is not a lens flare! She is fucking amazing.  
  


**Tucker** : Besides our adventures, we're going to leave since Caboose broke the only artifact that could've been carried out. We are not taking that thing and we aren't taking you back with us either.  
  


**Caboose** : Tucker, do you think Freckles and Church will get along with each other? Their both my best friends.  
  


**Church** : You know, I never asked to come back. And I know Caboose won't kill me so one of you do it.  
  


**Tucker** : Fuck that.  
  


**Grif** : Nope.  
  


**Simmons** : I'm good.  
  


**Church** : Why?  
  


**Tucker** : Unless we destroy this thing and then kill you, Caboose will just bring you back.  
  


**Caboose** : I could bring Sheila back too!  
  


**Everyone** : No!  
  


**Simmons** : How would we destroy this? We didn't bring any grenades.  
  


**Church** : Why don't we do the cave-in idea to bury the thing and then when we're outside, you guys kill me and I can be in peace.  
  


**Caboose** : Yeah, I don't like that idea.  
  


**Tucker** : Did you even understand what he said?  
  


**Caboose** : Church wants to die.  
  


**Grif** : That is just sad and depressing.  
  


**Caboose** : I don't want Church to die again because I missed him. I don't want to lose my best friend.  
  


**Tucker** : I'm starting to believe that you are a god because you just keep coming back.  
  


**Grif** : He did enjoy his deity status when Caboose transferred him from the Epsilon unit to that monitor eye thing.  
  


**Church** : Well sorry to rain on your parade but this deity doesn't want to live after finally ending myself on Chorus.  
  


**Sarge** : (from outside into the cave) Grif! Simmons! Get out here on the double!  
  


**Grif** : (groans) I think we should head out now.  
  


**Simmons** : (yelling) Coming Sir!  
  


**Grif** : Kiss ass.  
  


**Simmons** : Shut up.  
  


**Tucker** : Well Church, what should we do?  
  


**Church** : I think I'll just leave with you guys and then kill myself.  
  


**Tucker** : Okay. Come on Caboose. We're leaving now.  
  


**Caboose** : Okay!  
  


They walk to the entrance of the cave and Sarge is waiting for them outside.  
  


**Sarge** : What took you so long, numnuts?  
  


**Grif** : Its not that easy trying to find out way out of a cave with many tunnels.  
  


**Simmons** : Its great to see you, sir!  
  


Sarge looks to the Blues and noticed Church.  
  


**Sarge** : Is that who I think it is?  
  


**Church** : (groans) I'm not thrilled about this.  
  


**Tucker** : Hey Sarge? Do you happen to have a grenade on you?  
  


**Sarge** : Of course I do. Always ready in case I ever get the chance to leave Grif with one. Why?  
  


**Simmons** : They want to close off the cave so Caboose can't use the alien machine to bring him back to life again.  
  


**Sarge** : What do you mean? Doesn't he have a habit of coming back?  
  


**Church** : I should be dead because Alpha died and then I came back as Epsilon. Then I killed myself to power Tucker's suit. How do you think I fucking feel having to come back once more because I clearly haven't had enough already.  
  


**Sarge** : Are you sure we can't leave you in the cave with Grif when the grenade goes off? Falling rocks could take care of the both of you.  
  


**Grif** : I am not going back in there.  
  


**Simmons** : Told you he would do something.  
  


**Grif** : Fuck you.  
  


**Tucker** : Can we just get the grenade and leave this place? I want to forget that this thing exists.  
  


**Sarge** : Don't you think Carolina or Wash would like to see Church before he goes off to kill himself again?  
  


**Church** : If I did that, they'd stop me from doing that. And they can't know about that thing. Just be glad I'm not bringing Tex back.  
  


**Tucker** : Even if she did come back, we could impress her with the fact that we saved the universe.  
  


**Grif** : After we nearly destroyed it.  
  


**Church** : Can we just hurry this up? The faster we bury it, the faster I can die and not get fucking revived again.  
  


**Sarge** : Fine. Here you go.  
  


Sarge hands Church a grenade.

**Caboose** : Church, be careful or you'll die!  
  


**Church** : That's the idea.  
  
  
  


**»»-------------¤-------------««**

_If you guys want me to continue this, let me know in the comments below. Hope you enjoyed and see ya!_


	10. Not Good Enough (Tex x Freelancer! Reader)

S/n- State Name

F/m- Favorite Movie

You first saw her when she went 3v1 against Maine, York, and Wyoming. After York was taken out, you were curious about Texas. You weren’t a high enough rank on the leaderboard to go on the special missions but you still knew what happened because you were friends with Washington, York, and North. 

But when you were having your lunch, Texas happened to have sat down at your table and looked to you. Being surprised, you tried to pretend that you hadn’t noticed her but she didn’t believe it. “I’m not going to disappear if you’re not looking at me. We need to talk.” She says. 

You looked up and silently nodded. Following her to your room, the two of you went in and sat across from each other. “What did you want to talk about?” You asked. Texas looked away for a split second before answering. “I wanted to hear what you knew about Freelancer. I’ve heard that you know some things that you shouldn’t.” She says. 

You shrugged. “Stuff comes and goes. And it helps that I’m friends with some of the well known Freelancers. But I’ve mostly gotten it from CT.” You said. Then you cocked your head in curiosity. “Why do you want to go know anything? Don’t you get told about the happenings from the Director himself?” You asked. 

“Actually S/n, I don’t. And I want to know because Carolina said something about me being a shadow. Does anything ring a bell?” she asked. You thought about it and ran through all of the information you were told. But then you remembered CT saying something about an A.I who was a shadow. “I don’t know much but, yes. I have heard something of it. What do I get out of this though?” You asked. 

Texas looked to you then away again. “I’ve always liked you.” She said quietly. “What?” You asked. “I hate to admit it but, I want to be with you, S/n. You give me the information I’m looking for and then we can try ‘us.’” She says. Despite being told that she had feelings for you, you nodded. “Deal. And I’m glad that you told me because I’ve felt the same way. Only, you make me feel like I’m not good enough to be with you. Its hard to explain.” You said. 

“Its fine. As long as I’m around, I’ll work hard for both of us.” Texas says. But you shook your head. “I’ll pull my own weight. If you can get me on one of those big missions, I would be grateful. I don’t get that much action when all I’m allowed to do is use the training room.” You said. “I gotta get going. You’ll know if you can go pretty soon.” She says leaving your room. 

It was a few days before the big mission and you were waiting for Tex's answer. “Agent S/n, please report to the Director’s office.” The Counselor says on the intercom. Nearby, South chuckles and says something inaudible to North but North elbows her. You walk to the Director’s office and when you were let in, both the Director and the Counselor were there waiting for you. 

“Hello Agent S/n.” the Director greets. “Hello sir.” You replied. “Agent Texas requested that you participate in the mission to capture the Resistance Leader. I will allow it but you will require assistance. Counselor, prep Agent S/n for surgery.” The Director says. The Counselor nods and when you went to follow, the Director said one final thing. “Do not inform anyone of you’re A.I implantation. We don’t want to start drama with the other agents. Is that clear?” he asks. “Yes sir.” You said. 

When you woke up from the surgery, you found yourself in your room. All groggy, you went to your mini fridge and took out a water bottle and started drinking it. While you were drinking, a hologram appeared. It was f/c and you thought it was cute. “Thank you. I feel lucky to be with you.” It said. You smiled. “What’s your name?” You asked. 

“Zeta. And you are S/n, correct?” he asked. You nodded. Zeta looks around your room and flashed over to a framed photo you had of your hand your family and friends before joining Freelancer. “Is this you?” he asked pointing to a picture of you when you were a kid. “Aren’t you a curious one. Yes, that’s me.” You said. 

Once you had gotten used to sharing two minds in one, you went to train. While in the hallway, you passed by Tex's room and she happened to be in there. “Hey.” You said. She looks up and gave a small wave before returning to whatever she was doing. By the time you got to the training ground, Carolina was already in there. Sighing, you head back to your room. 

“Are you okay, S/n?” Zeta asked. You nodded. “I just need some sleep. Night Zeta.” You said climbing into bed. “Night.” He said back. When you wake up, Tex was standing next to your bed. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Mission is today.” She says. You yawned and followed her to the mess hall for a quick breakfast. 

“So what’s the objective?” You asked. “Find C.T and get her armor.” Tex says. You cocked your head in surprise but shrugged. “Guess she had it coming.” You said. “You’re with me when we head in. Got it?” She asked. You nodded. “You know, you make me feel like I’m not good enough to be teamed up with you.” You said. 

“Really? I think you’re good enough.” Tex says. “You always seem so hardcore and give off the ‘Fuck off' vibe.” You said. “Well, that’s because its been difficult here. Especially with all the secrets and betrayals.” She says. You smiled under your helmet. “Lets just hope this mission is a success.” You said. 

It’s a day after the mission and you groaned getting out of bed. You had gotten punched in the gut while trying to fight the Resistance Leader and C.T with Carolina and Tex. It still stung but you pulled through just because you wanted to hang out with Tex like she promised. To try ‘us.’ 

I knocked on her room door and she answered. “What do you need?” she asked. “You’re going to keep your promise.” You said. “Oh right. I was just watching f/m.” She says. “That’s my favorite movie. I haven’t seen it in ages.” You said. “Come on in then.” Tex says holding the door open. You two enjoyed the rest of the movie and you looked to Tex. “I think ‘us' is working.” You said. “Yeah. ‘Us' was the best decision ever.” Tex mumbles as you two fell asleep. 


	11. Purpose (Grif x Depressed! Reader)

“Men, front and center on the double.” Sarge calls out. Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Lopez all stand there but Sarge grunts. “Where in Sam Hell is Y/n?” He asked. “Last I saw them, Y/n was heading towards a cave.” Simmons says. “What? Are you sure that was Y/n? You don’t think it was a Blue pretending to be Y/n?” Sarge asks. 

“I saw Y/n heading towards the cave too. Saying stuff like ‘not having a life' and ‘not worth living’ and all.” Donut says. “I’ll go check on Y/n then.” Grif offered. Simmons looks to him surprised. “Are you actually offering to do something for once in your life?” He asked. 

Grif groans. “Don’t sound so surprised about it. Sarge would’ve sent me anyways since I have a possibility of dying while in there. Besides, Y/n and I have a thing going. A better relationship than the one that you and I have, Simmons.” Grif says. 

Grif walks away leaving Simmons questioning what was said while everyone else just watched him leave to get you. He walks into the cave and side enough, he heard your voice. Grif finds you on the cliff ledge looking out at the entire canyon. “Hey Y/n? Sarge wants us all down there.” He began. 

“I thought you ignored Sarge's orders just so you could sleep.” You commented. You look up to Grif and he sits down next to you. “Are you okay, Y/n?” he asked. You nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You said. “Donut said he heard you saying some stuff. I’m worried about you.” Grif says. 

You gave a small chuckle making Grif confused. “You know, its always been hard for me. Day in and day out. Pain and misery and the constant feeling that I’m nothing but a random person who can’t do anything. I just… need more than this shit. That is all I want in life: for this pain to seem purposeful.” You said. 

“Y/n… I never knew this. You know what? I might not be able to get rid of your pain but, I can give you some kind of purpose. Don’t think about Sarge or Simmons or Donut or Lopez or even the Blues. I want to help you through this. I care about you. I fucking love you for gods sake.” Grif says. 

You looked at him but smiled inside your helmet. “Thanks for that Grif. You being here makes me feel a little bit better about my situation. I love you too.” You said. Embracing in a hug, you and Grif stare at the canyon from the ledge. Until someone started yelling towards you two. 

“Grif! Y/n! Sarge says to get down here before he let’s Lopez shoot you down!” Simmons says. “Simmons! You weren’t supposed to tell them that! Get back here and help me load up my shotgun. Donut, scream like a girl.” Sarge says. “Yes sir. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Donut screams. “I’m so glad that Sarge still doesn’t understand that his shotgun can’t reach us.” You said. 

“Dammit! Simmons, get me a sniper rifle.” Sarge says after trying to shoot at you and Grif. “Here you go sir!” Simmons says. “Kiss ass!” Grif shouted. “Hey Simmons! You do realize I’m going to beat you up once I get down there, right?” You called out. “You aren’t any better than Grif! You’ll just watch someone else do it for you.” He says. 

“That’s my purpose. But seriously though. I will beat the shit out of you.” You said. Grif laughs and the two of you stand up to head down while Sarge was still trying to shoot you two. 


	12. Comfort (Tucker x Reader)

You were with everyone as they sulked. After defeating Temple, you all had one thought in your heads. Wash. As much as it was quiet, it was obvious that was the mood. Not even Tucker was his usual self. He was off to the side and it worried you.

Walking over to him, you realized that you had no plan on how to comfort him. You stop two feet from him and he took notice of you. “Leave me alone. I’m not in the mood.” He said. “Tucker, its not like you’re the only one suffering from this. We all are.” You said.

“That’s easy for you to say. You came in around the time we shut down Project Freelancer. Besides, its my fault.” He says. You placed your hand on his shoulder. “Tucker…” You started. Because you two were far enough from the group, Tucker takes his helmet off and holds it in front of himself, staring at it.

“I should’ve been a better leader. If I had left Wash with someone, he wouldn’t have gotten shot.” Tucker says. You take off your helmet and set it down on the ground. “And if you could’ve prevented it, then where would we be? These things happen whether we like it or not. Hell, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I helped you guys when I should’ve been working to keep you out. You should let it go, Tucker.” You said looking into his eyes.

“You still don’t get it.” Tucker said dropping his helmet to take ahold of your shoulders. “It should’ve been me. It would be fucking better if I was the one shot in the fucking neck. I’m not as important as Wash, Y/n. It should’ve been me.” He says starting to sob.

You frowned and pulled him into a hug. You stroke his hair as he cried. “Its okay Tucker. We all have these thoughts but we need to stay strong. For Wash. If you had gotten shot, I don’t know what I’d do. I love you to the ends of the universe.” You said. Tucker slowly lifts his head and stares at you.

“You love me? Why?” he asked sniffling. “Because I see you for more than your façade. You say you’re a ladies man but no one took the time to study you and understand what you’re like. Whenever you weren’t looking, I’d watch you. I wanted to get to know the real you, not what you tried to be.” You said.

Tucker lets out a small chuckle and cracked a smile. “And to think I was the pervert of the group. I never would’ve expected you to go to such lengths for me.” He says. “No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you. Will you be my lover and boyfriend?” You asked.

A grin grew from Tucker’s small smile and you knew the answer. “Of course!” He says picking you up and spinning around. “Hey Tucker? Do you know where Y/n is… oh.” Caboose’s voice said. The two of you turn your heads and saw the loveable idiot standing there looking at you.

“Caboose?” You asked grabbing for your helmet while Tucker followed your example. You accidentally grabbed Tucker's helmet while he grabbed yours. Putting them on, Caboose made a gasping sound. “OH MY GOD. TUCKER AND Y/N SWITCHED HEADS.” He yelled.

You and Tucker glance to each other and realized that mistake. “Shut the fuck up Caboose. We’re just wearing each other’s helmets.” Tucker said. You chuckled knowing that he was back to normal. “Hey Caboose! Did you find Y/n? I need her help with something.” Simmons called out. You groaned but take off Tucker’s helmet.

He takes off yours and you dove for a kiss. At first, he was surprised. Then he melted into it. After that, you took your helmet and put it back on. “I better go see what he needs help with. I love you Tucker.” You said. “I love you too my angel.” Tucker said. You smiled in your helmet and began to drag Caboose back to the group. Tucker watches you and grinned. “I finally got a chick and she’s a complete badass.” He says to himself.


	13. Lying Love (Felix x Reader)

You were at the rebel base with Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose. When Felix first arrived and confronted Wash, you were skeptical of him. But after a few hours from fighting by his side against the Federal Army, you started to like him. Especially when he shielded you from Locus' blast that knocked out Wash, Donut, and Sarge.

After arriving, you were worried about the knocked out Tucker but Felix was at your side in an instant telling you that he’d be fine with some rest. You nodded and he showed you around. You even chuckled as he started showing off his skills like knife throwing and how he uses his shield.

“So Y/n, want me to teach you my amazing techniques? Just between you and me of course.” Felix says with a wink through his helmet. You thought about it and it seemed like a good idea. Getting extra training that Wash and Carolina probably would’ve done but you were with a hot guy. At least, you assumed he was hot under the armor.

Nodding with a grin on your face, Felix started with the basics of holding the knife when throwing. You spent hours with him a day trying to perfect it. But when Felix had to go with Tucker on a mission to a Fed base, you decided to keep at your training despite the times Simmons would try to get you to come help with the group of privates that were assigned to each of them.

You however, neglected your private in favor of Felix and the special training he was giving you. When you finally got to a stopping point, you made your way over to Simmons, Grif, Caboose, and a returning Tucker to start training the privates together. You were given Lieutenant Lillie Weber.

And the training included trying to infiltrate the simulated Fed base. Team Gold, Team Green, Team Blue, Team Red, and your team, Team F/c. In it, you were tasked as the eyes in the sky. Lieutenant Weber was given her sniper rifle and she admits that she didn’t even know how to use it. You proceed to groan and set her up while not responding to the radio.

“Team F/c, what is your status?” Smith asked over the radio. You muted it and looked to Weber. “You see this button here? This let’s you zoom in with the scope to make far objects bigger and easier to shoot.” You instructed. Weber looked from the sniper rifle and you but still didn’t grasp the words you were saying.

“I don’t think I understand it. Are you this good because of the time you spend with Felix?” she asked. A small blush warmed your face under your helmet but you shook your head. “No. My leader was horrible with this so I taught myself how to use it. I was really close with him but stuff drew me away from him. Like his asshole attitude.” You said.

“Y/n! Kimball wants you to come see her! The training failed.” Simmons said on the radio. You sighed and looked to Weber. “Go catch up with your buddies while I head off to see Kimball.” You said. Weber nods and heads the opposite direction you had to go in.

“I really don’t want to do this kind of training.” You mumbled while walking. “What would you rather have, princess?” Felix asked walking next to you now. “I want to continue our training. Yours is way better than what I have to do with these idiots. I’ve been with them for so long that I felt like I wasn’t reaching my full potential. All they ever do is stand around and talk. Back in Blood Gulch, I would go off on my own just so I could get some time to myself and to practice with any weapons I had available.” You said.

“Sounds like you want more adventure. When the time is right, you can have all the adventures you want with me.” He says. “I don’t know. As much as I dislike being around them, they’re my family since I enlisted. But, I would enjoy being with you more.” You say stopping at the doorway into Kimball’s office. “I’ll see you later then.” Felix says giving you a hug then walking off.

A few days later, you find yourself having to successfully take down Felix while having cameras in your helmet. But you decided to stay with him and help deflect the attacks of your comrades. At lunch, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose confront you. “Why aren’t you helping us save the others faster? Don’t you want to see Sarge, Wash, Donut, and Lopez again?” Simmons asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Simmons. You’ve been a real dick since Felix came.” Grif says. You just shrugged. “I honestly want to spend time with someone who I could actually learn something from. This training bullshit you’re doing isn’t enough for me.” You said. “We’ve been there for you in the past and just because some guy comes in with his charm, you abandon us with no second thought. You of all people should at least try to help get friends back from the enemy.” Tucker says.

You stand up and walk right up to Tucker. “If you’ve got a problem with the way I’ve been, then why don’t you just ignore me and forget I even exist? I’m only here because of the ship crashing after we stopped Project Freelancer. And you should realize that this isn’t our fight, Tucker. Once we get our friends, we can leave this planet and forget it even existed.” You said.

“We can’t let them die like this. We are part of this whether we like it or not. What do you think Wash would say if he heard what you said?” Tucker asked. You glared under your helmet. “If you need me, I’ll be training with Felix. I’m done with you guys right now.” You said stomping off. You heard inaudible words coming from Tucker but you just kept on walking.

You get into the room just as Felix scored another knife into the training dummy. You went over to the table, grabbed a knife, and threw it as hard as you could at the dummy. It pierces straight through and grains of sand pour out of the hole. “What crawled up your suit today?” Felix asked. “You wouldn’t understand.” You said. Felix walks over to you and pulls you into a hug. “Try me.” He says.

You sighed but told him about what your friends did. “I’m sure they’re just jealous that I’m hogging you. Guys make it a big deal when they see girls with another guy. I think you should make up to them so they don’t leave you behind.” Felix says. You looked up to him and felt a small smile form. Sighing, you let yourself melt into Felix’s hug. “If they cause you more trouble, you let me know and I’ll handle them, okay?” he asks.

You nodded. Releasing from the hug, you inspect your knife throw and was surprised with the results. “I never thought my anger could make a knife have so much power.” You said. Felix chuckles and you joined in. He shows you a few more tricks and tips and then you decided to take your helmet off. You look at Felix and he had taken his off as well.

“Wow. You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” He said in awe. You giggled. “Your face has so many marks on it. How did you get them?” You asked. “Past bounties before I became a mercenary.” He says cupping your face with his hands. “Y/n! We need you to help calm Caboose down with your mother voice.” Tucker called out through your helmet radio. You and Felix quickly kiss before putting your helmets back on and you leaving to help Caboose.

You get to the room and see Caboose sitting on the bed without his helmet on. “Hey Caboose, are you okay?” you asked. He silently nods but the door closes revealing Tucker, Simmons, and Grif blocking the way. “What the fuck are you guys doing?” you asked annoyed. “We’re sorry about earlier but if you want to help us get the others, we need to sneak out of the base now. I have the location and we won’t have another chance at rescuing them.” Tucker says.

You huffed but it soon turned into a sigh. “Fine. I’ll help. But we leave the moment they’re freed.” You said. They nod and with that, you all left the rebel base. Sneaking out was easy but sneaking into the Fed base was another thing. Unless you melt your way in, like the idiots plan.

By the time the diversion started working, you all ran to the cells only to find your friends behind the door. “What are you guys doing here? We thought you were captured by the rebels.” Wash says. “We thought you were captured. We came to rescue you.” Simmons says. You sighed but heard Felix on your radio in a private channel. “I’m on my way to your position now. Don’t leave me like that again.” He says.

You smiled and decided to not tell your friends that backup was coming. But everything was eerily quiet with the alarm finally off. You and your friends come out to the open and find Locus and a bunch of other guys looking down at them. The moment they started shooting, Felix arrived and shielded Wash. He looks back to Tucker. “Tucker, grenade!” He says. Tucker tosses his grenade to Felix only for him to start chuckling.

“Ah, that was close! Nice throw, Tucker!” Felix says while laughing. You looked to him confused. Felix starts to recount everything that has happened making you all realize he was the enemy. You felt tears form in your eyes and glared at him. “As for Y/n, you have a choice. You can join me or you can die with your idiot friends.” He says. You rip your helmet off revealing your anger and sadness. “I **TRUSTED** you. I fell in love with you but this? This proves to me that you were only pretending to like me. You’re a monster, Felix. I won’t abandon my friends just to be with a hot guy like you.” You said.

“Y/n, I do love you. But your friends are in the way. I don’t want to hurt you.” He says getting soft. Putting your helmet back on, you only glare at Felix. “I’ll only join you if I had nothing else. But my friends come first because they are my family. So if you fucking mess with my family, I will return the favor even harder.” You threatened. As much as it hurt you that Felix was the enemy, you still felt your heart ache for him and his love.


	14. Church's Guide To Keeping Your Sanity

_A figure walks to the center of the screen and looks straight at the viewer. Cobalt armor and a sniper rifle in hand, he sighs as he starts his talk._

**Church** : Hello. My name is Leonard Church. I've gone by the names 'Director,' 'Alpha,' and 'Epsilon.' But one thing that I think is the most challenging is keeping your sanity. Here's how I've kept mine throughout my life before death.

_Fades to the next scene showing Church in the beginning as Alpha in Project Freelancer._

**Church** : Before I met the idiots in Blood Gulch, I was with Project Freelancer. How I kept my sanity here is already known. I was fragmented into separate personalities and left broken. That's my first example of keeping it. Multiple Personalities or fragments.

_Scene shifts to the canyon of Blood Gulch. Church's voice can be heard while viewing the scene._

**Church** : Now those idiots I mentioned earlier? You won't believe how many times I wanted to commit suicide but this is during a time when I believed I was a ghost and that Caboose team killing me was normal.

_Blue Base is zoomed in and the scene shows Church, Tucker, and Flowers._

**Church** : The moment I met Tucker, I knew I hated him the most. Every word he said back then was like nails on a chalkboard but in my head and hearing his wannabe sex life. Flowers was my savior until he died. And when Caboose showed up, I started to ignore both of them. Second example is ignoring the annoying person.

_Scene switches to the Reds and Blues working together to stop O'Malley. Church can be heard groaning._

**Church** : The Reds were even worse than Tucker and Caboose combined. Or just Caboose because Tucker became manageable soon enough. Sarge was always trying to find a way to kill Grif. Simmons and Grif bicker nonstop. And then there's Donut. Because he can't be annoying enough, he's a guy that likes feminine stuff. The pink armor is one thing but seriously, he complains about color coordination, decorations, and ruins insults.

**Church** : Even being stuck in a cell with Grif was annoying. For a lazy person, you'd think he'd be forced into the showers just for hygienic purposes. I was surrounded by a bunch of annoying idiots and some Freelancers who by the way, aren't as friendly as you may think.

_Scene shifts showing just Church in the middle of the screen again._

**Church** : All in all, the best way to keep your goddamn sanity is to not let yourself get involved with other peoples' problems and staying away from idiots that are sure to annoy you to death. And if you end up finding yourself surrounded by idiots and can't get away because they keep reviving you or because you're always dragged into some elaborate adventure, just imagine a life where they don't exist only to see that its so fucking far away that you'll never reach it.

_As Church's figure fades into the darkness, another voice pops in._

**Grif** : Yeah yeah. As much as you tried to keep your sanity, I'll tell you how to be lazy and sit on your ass all day without putting in any effort at all. And then I'll come to your house and yoink your Oreos before you even realize I came.


	15. The Kittens

Iris was a moon that Kimball thought would be a great place for the Reds and Blues to stay after ending the war on Chorus and stopping Charon Industries as well. Despite losing Church, they were all ready for a break. But one paranoid soldier couldn’t think of how to relax and started to pull a trick from Carolina’s book.

He trained.

Much to his friends’ discretion, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen the moment he starts to relax. Keeping himself busy soon gave him dark circles under his eyes. And every now and then, Carolina would spar with Wash just to satisfy his need to stay in shape.

Tucker came over to Carolina with a worried tone laced in his words. “Wash hasn’t been himself lately. Do you know why he’s been acting like this?” he asked. Carolina was surprised to hear Tucker say something like that as she figured the first few weeks were normal. But Tucker had a point.

“He’s doing the same thing I did back in Freelancer. Except for a different reason. I trained excessively to keep my number one spot on the leaderboard. I also trained to clear my head whenever Tex angered me. But Wash, Wash isn’t doing this because he wants to. He’s scared that one of us will die and that he wasn’t able to protect us. He cares that much about us.” She says knowingly.

“When you put it like that, it makes you sound like you had anger issues that were solved with training. But there has to be a way to get Wash to relax, even if its for a day.” Tucker says. “During Freelancer, Wash told North and York stories about his cat back home. York told me these stories whenever I had leisure time with him.” Carolina said.

“So why don’t we get him a cat? He might relax if we get him a cat or something similar to a cat.” Tucker says. “I highly doubt we can find a cat on this moon, much less in space.” Carolina says. “You’d be surprised at what happens when we fill Caboose’s head with an idea.” Tucker says.

So with that, the two went in search of Caboose. Sarge was driving a Warthog, yelling incoherent words at Lopez. Simmons was at the base setting up some kind of technology. And then Donut was trying to give Grif a manicure and a pedicure, despite the orange soldier’s protests.

By the time the teal/aqua soldiers found Caboose, Carolina started to have doubts about the idea. “Hey Caboose! We need you real quick!” Tucker shouts. “OKAY!” Caboose yells. He falls off the cliff he was on and makes his way towards the two. “You wanted to see me?” Caboose asked. “Do you-” Carolina started while turning to Tucker “Know where to get Wash a cat?” she finished.

“Agent Washingtub needs a cat? Freckles and I found a bunch of kitties yesterday while exploring. I will take you to them, but only if Carolina will make me some cookies.” Caboose says. The two exchange a look but Carolina sighs. “Fine. I’ll make you cookies.” She turns and starts walking away. “Tomorrow morning, gather everyone so Caboose and Freckles can show us these kittens he found.” Carolina says.

“Okay.” Caboose says. Tucker is soon left with him as Carolina left. “Dude, how the fuck did you find kittens here? We’re in fucking space on a fucking alien moon.” Tucker says. “Yeah, Freckles said something similar to that but he said that it was because they were sent into a spaceship that landed here. Then they made this their home away from home!” Caboose says. Tucker sighs.

It took a few hours of coaxing the following day but, Carolina finally heard Wash sigh. “Fine. I’ll go just this once. For Caboose.” He says. Carolina may or may not have lied to him a little just to convince him. Tucker told her that she might have to lie just so that he would come. Why she listened to Tucker is beyond anyone’s judgment.

Once Carolina and Wash join up with everyone else, Caboose lead the way. Every now and then, Wash would yawn showing how much sleep he’s been losing. But despite that, he kept himself from falling asleep and becoming sluggish during the trek to who knows where.

“Caboose? Are you sure you remember where you and Freckles found them?” Tucker asked. Caboose makes a sound similar to a scoff. “Of course I do, stupid Tucker. Uh, Freckles? How much farther?” Caboose asks. Since they haven’t rebuilt his Mantis body, he was still an A.I in Caboose’s gun. “We are almost there, Captain Caboose.” Freckles said.

“See? Freckles says we are close. Great job Freckles!” Caboose says. “Thank you Captain Caboose.” Freckles replied. With that, they continued walking until Caboose stopped. Everyone looked around to only see trees and bushes rustling in the breeze.

“There ain’t nothing here. Tucker said that this ‘ere walk was for Agent Wash. I have better things to do and this ain’t one of them.” Sarge says. “I hate to agree with Sarge but, I could’ve been taking a nice nap right now but I was dragged into this. Seriously, doesn’t anyone think about how amazing sleeping is? It’s the best thing to exist besides food.” Grif says.

“You guys never even realized that Wash was hurting himself training constantly. This was something that Carolina and I came up with to help Wash relax.” Tucker said. Wash froze in surprise at Tucker’s words. They came all this way for him?

“Tucker, I-” Wash starts but is cut off by the bushes rustling. Everyone took out their guns and waited for whatever it was that was coming. “Mew.”

Caboose went forward and picked up the creature that made the sound. “Hello Mr. Fluffles. Agent Washingtub wants to see you.” Caboose says. He turns around and everyone sees an actual kitten that came from Earth. An orange tabby.

“Why in Sam Hell is there a kitten on Iris?” Sarge asked. Wash walked towards Caboose and took the kitten into his arms. “Awe. He’s so cute!” Wash says. “Where did you get this kitten, Caboose?” Carolina asked. “Oh I found him and his family and his friends near a spaceship that they have been living in since they landed on here. Mr. Fluffles wanted to meet everyone so he told Freckles and I told bring you guys here.” Caboose says.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, good job Caboose. Wow, that felt weird coming out of my mouth.” Tucker says. While Wash was petting Mr. Fluffles, more kittens came and went straight to Wash. He was soon sitting on the ground with a bunch of kittens crawling on him and climbing on him.

Seeing as he didn’t hear Caboose, he asked the simple question. “Where did all these kittens come from?” Wash asked. The joyous tone in his voice proved that Wash was enjoying this. Tucker quickly said a short version of Caboose’s words. Wash nods while still admiring the kittens.

“Well Carolina, mission accomplished. Wash is better now.” Tucker says. “I guess. I wonder what else we’ll find here besides these kittens.” She says smiling towards a happy Wash. At least today she knows that he’s smiling and relaxed.


	16. Summer Fun

“Catch me if you can!” You laughed running away from Tucker and his squirt gun. “You’ll owe me a kiss later once I do.” He says. “In your dreams Tucker.” You said.

You all were on Iris having a water gun fight to beat the heat. Sarge happily accepted the challenge which meant he could boss Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Lopez around. Tucker, Caboose, Wash, and Carolina joined because there wasn’t much to do.

Outfitted in swimsuits and water guns, it was a free for all. It also was nice to get out of the armor. “Y/n! On your left!” Wash says. You turned to see Sarge chuckling as he pulled the trigger. You dodged just barely and continued running. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

You hide behind a large boulder to catch your breath when you feel a cool sensation hit you suddenly. “AH!” You yelped. Looking around, your eyes land on Caboose with the biggest and cutest grin. “Caboose! You surprised me.” You said. “I was told that I had to get you with water and then I would win. Did I win, Y/n?” he asked.

You chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Yes Caboose. But now you have to get Grif and Tucker with water.” You said. “Okay!” Caboose says running off leaving you alone. You decide to go find Carolina and sprint just in time to see Donut’s water balloon hit the spot you were a few seconds ago.

“Missed me Donut!” You shouted. “Awe man!” he says. You dash across the field and soon find Carolina by the base with Wash next to her. You squirt them chuckling. “Hey! I helped you earlier.” Wash whined. “It’s a free for all, Wash. Just because you helped her doesn’t mean she still can’t squirt you.” Carolina says.

“Caboose got me. I sent him after Tucker and Grif. If only we outfitted Freckles with water guns. Then this would be even more fun.” You said. “I’d be terrified. It was bad enough when he almost killed me back on Chorus just because of the team leader argument Tucker and I had. But Freckles in a water gun fight? He’d get everyone soaked the moment he sees us.” Wash says.

“I’m going to go get Donut wet. His water balloons will get us eventually. Watch my back, you two.” Carolina says. Both you and Wash nod. She ran off while the two of you watched for any movement near yourselves and Carolina. When you here the feminine male's yelp of surprise, you knew that she got him.

You grinned but it didn’t last long when you heard Tucker's voice nearby. “I’m going to get you now! Ha!” He shouts running towards you. Exchanging a look with Wash, you both nod and raise your squirt guns.

As you started to release the freezing cold water, Tucker shouts something. “Caboose!” he says. You and Wash watch as Caboose took the hits for Tucker and you felt back that he was now shivering. “You know, asking Caboose to take the hits for you is mean.” Wash says.

“So what? Y/n sent him after me so I think its perfectly fine.” Tucker says. “I told Caboose to go after you and Grif.” You said. “Yeah, I couldn’t find him so I just went to Tucker.” Caboose says. You chuckled. “Has anyone seen Simmons since we started this water war?” you asked.

All head shook no. Sighing, you decided to go find Simmons and Grif. But not before gathering everyone who was playing. “New objective: First one to find Grif and Simmons and soak them gets to skip chores for the rest of the week.” You said.

“Are we allowed to team up? I wanna be with Sarge!” Donut says. You nodded. “If we’re doing teams then I call dibs on being with Y/n.” Tucker says. “Nope. I’m taking Caboose. You can be with Wash and Carolina.” You said. Tucker mumbles inaudible words but went over to the ex-Freelancers.

“Ready.”

“Set.”

“GO!” You shouted.

Everyone split up. You and Caboose start looking in the base for any traces of the maroon and orange soldiers. Walking/jogging around looking for them was a lot of exercise but you enjoyed the search just to soak the two. “I don’t see Simmons or Grif. Maybe they turned invisible!” Caboose says.

“Let’s check in this cave before we think that as a possibility.” You said chuckling. There were vines covering the entrance so it was hardly noticeable until getting up close. You knew about the cave because you explored around Iris looking for anything interesting.

Caboose follows you inside and you could hear him making sounds of being cold. “I’m cold. Can I go back outside? I want to say hi to the sun again.” Caboose says. “Sorry Caboose. If you tried to leave, you’ll get lost. Then I’ll have to find you.” You said. “I do not want to get lost in the spooky cave. I will stay with you.” He says.

Going further in, you could hear the sound of bickering that belonged to two individuals alone. “I’m telling you, I fucking heard something. You know how I hate bats and yet you dragged me in this fucking cave.” Grif's voice said. “Calm down. I just didn’t want to explore this cave alone. Besides, would you rather get squirted at with freezing cold water? That’s what the others are doing right now.” Simmons’ voice says.

“Well at least I’d be outside where there was light and no fucking bats.” Grif says. Simmons sighs. “I’m not letting you leave my side trying to get out. You’ll get lost.” He says. “Simmons? Grif? You guys down here?” You asked calling out. You and Caboose follow the tunnel until you see lights. Reaching the lights, you saw the two standing there looking at you and Caboose.

“How did you find us? We didn’t tell anyone we were going down here.” Simmons says. “I came down here before. Now let’s get out of here because I don’t want Caboose to freeze over. We were all looking for you two. Guess I was right thinking you’d be together.” You said chuckling.

“What do you mean by that?” Grif asked. “Its obvious but I’m pretty sure you already know.” You said. Taking the lead, you walked out of the cave into the sunlight and looked behind you to see the other three come out from the darkness.

And then you let them have it. “Now Caboose!” You said. The two of you drench the two until you ran out of water in your guns. “This is why I didn’t join you guys. I didn’t want to get wet with cold water.” Simmons whined while shivering. Grif on the other hand enjoyed it while being in the sun.

“We won! No cleaning for the week!” Caboose shouts while dancing around. Everyone else came out and soon enough, you and Caboose are soaked thoroughly. You laughed knowing that there were some fun times ahead of you all during your time on Iris.


	17. Box O Bounce (Caboose x Reader)

“Who ordered all of these boxes?” Washington asked. You and Caboose were silently giggling as you two watched Wash trying to figure out what was inside of the boxes. “Dude, why the fuck are you yelling? I thought it was the Reds bickering.” Tucker groans.

“Where are Y/n and Caboose?” Wash asked. “How should I know? Those two haven’t been around much and I actually like the quiet.” Tucker says yawning. “You know how they are. You’ve known them longer than I have, and Y/n was helping the Meta because they thought it was fun.” Wash says.

You grinned at the comment then looked to Caboose. “I need you to help me carry our balls so we can play.” You whispered. Caboose, who didn’t have his helmet on, had a brighten expression knowing that he was going to help.

You proceeded to take an express route from the hiding spot and end up behind the boxes hearing the conversation. “Are you positive you don’t know where they are, Tucker?” Wash asks. “Of course I’m sure. I’ve been asleep for most of the morning before your shouting woke me up.” Tucker replies.

You jump out and tackle Tucker while giggling. “I’ve got you now!” You said starting your distraction for Caboose. “WHAT. THE. FUCK! Y/n!?” Tucker yelled. Wash tries to pry you off but you continued to instead pull Wash down and onto Tucker. “Y/n, let us go now!” Wash says.

You smiled but shook your head. “I want to see you guys together. I’ve already gotten Simmons and Grif together. Besides, this is fun.” You said. “Its not fun for us! You’d have to be crazy to push people into relationships.” Tucker says.

“Where’s Caboose Y/n?” Wash asked. “He’s helping me. We’re just having fun.” You said. A few minutes later, you heard the voice of your helper. “I finished. Can I help with Agent Washingtub and Tucker now?” He asked. You shook your head. “We need to go set it up now.” You said letting them go. Sighs of relief escaped their mouths as you and Caboose left to set up the bouncy balls.

Wash and Tucker get up and watch in confusion. “What the fuck just happened? Are we seriously going to let those idiots do whatever they’re doing?” Tucker asks annoyed. “Calm down. Caboose wouldn’t be that smart to think of this. It has to of been Y/n's idea.” Wash says.

Meanwhile, you and Caboose started to open the boxes and filled each bucket with the bouncy balls. You even had to stop Caboose from eating one because he thought it was a berry. But once it was done, you both went ahead and got everyone together. The Reds were groaning but you got them to come while Caboose brought Wash, Carolina, and Tucker.

“I thought you said you needed us? You have your team here.” Simmons pointed out. You smiled and looked to Caboose. He nods and you follow him slowly away from everyone. “What are you planning, blue?” Sarge asked. “I want to know as well. Y/n, what are you planning?” Wash asks.

“Its fun. Nothing to worry about. Right Caboose?” You asked. He nods. “Y/n and I made a fun thing for everybody. Except for us.” Caboose says. Carolina sighs. “You really think we’ll fall for that? Last week you two whip creamed us. What’s it this time?” she asked.

“Excuse you. I enjoyed the whipped cream.” Grif said. “Fat ass.” Simmons mutters. “Just give it up Y/n. You’re lucky we kept you around because you keep Caboose occupied and away from us.” Tucker said. “That’s mean. I will pull the button now Y/n.” Caboose says.

“WAIT-” You started. Too late, all of the buckets released the thousands of bouncy balls the two of you ordered online. Everyone is pelted by them. “Goddammit! This is why we can’t trust them.” Grif says trying to protect his head. “Its not like you’re the only one. Several bruised my forehead. It took so long to get it perfect.” Donut whines.

While everyone was busy, Caboose scooped you up and away to the hiding spot. “There. You are safe now.” Caboose says patting your head. “Thanks Caboose. Let’s just wait this out to next week and hope they don’t kill us.” You said. Caboose smiles and tosses you something.

Catching it, it was a blue and f/c bouncy ball. You smile while looking up to him. His face beamed and all you did was pat the spot next to you. He proceeds to sit down and wrap his arms around you. “You are the best person.” He says softly. Leaning your head onto his, your smile widened. “You too Caboose. You too.” You said back.


	18. RvB Halloween

“Has anyone seen Caboose?” Wash asked. Though in space, the Reds, Blues, and Ex-Freelancers should still celebrate holidays. And because Halloween was coming, it made sense to do something for the occasion. Especially when Donut practically forced everyone to participate in making decorations and costumes.

“Nope. Caboose was with me earlier helping me make costumes for everyone. Then he mumbled something and left.” Donut says. Wash looks around at the others and they all shook their heads and shrugged. Sighing, he starts to walk off in search of the missing Blue.

“Why do you care about where Caboose is? As far as I can tell, he’ll come back on his own or get lost trying to come back.” Tucker says. “Its not right to leave Caboose all alone out there. He’s a person like the rest of us. And you just nominated yourself to help look for him.” Wash says.

“Ah fuckberries. Why me though? Why not Carolina or Simmons?” Tucker asked. “Because Carolina is busy supervising the Halloween preparations. And do you really think Sarge would let me take Simmons just to find Caboose? Seriously Tucker, try thinking before speaking.” Wash says.

“You know, I get the feeling you just don’t want to be alone because of the spooky season.” Tucker says. Wash starts walking again and Tucker follows. “That’s not why. If Caboose is hurt, it’ll take both of our strength to carry him back to base. Don’t turn this into your horror romance movies.” Wash says.

“Dude, the signs are obvious! And if you think that shit like that won’t happen, you better believe I’ll savor the moment when I record you witnessing that I was right. The stuff they show in horror films can still fucking happen. Especially since we still don’t know what creatures exist on Iris.” Tucker says.

Wash groans and debates in his head if bringing Tucker along was actually a good idea. The two continue walking until they find Caboose’s helmet just outside of a forest. Wash and Tucker exchange a glance at each other. Tucker even gulps in fear.

“Okay, so Caboose is probably dead. Let’s head back before the same thing happens to us!” Tucker says quickly. Wash grabs Tucker’s wrist to keep him from leaving. “We still need to find the rest of him. He’s not dead until we find his body.” Wash says shakily.

Wash picks up Caboose’s helmet and started dragging Tucker into the forest until Tucker continued to follow. As they traveled deeper into the forest, they could hear the sound of leaves rustling and a voice.

Coming into a clearing, Wash and Tucker are surprised to find Caboose playing with some animals. And they all had tiny hats for costumes. “Caboose, what the fuck are you doing?” Tucker asked.

Caboose looks up and waves to his friends. “Hi Agent Washingtub. Hi Tucker. I’m just dressing my friends up for Muffin Man's Halloween party. Isn’t that right, Suzie?” Caboose coos. The creature that resembled a squirrel looked up.

“You named them?” Wash asked. Caboose nods, his fluffy hair bouncing. “Just like Mr. Fluffles the kitten. He’s around here somewhere…” Caboose says looking around for the kitten.

Wash looked around until he felt something climbing him. “There he is! Mr. Fluffles is on Washingtub’s shoulder. Come get your pirate patch back on for the party.” Caboose says. The kitten mews jumping off of Wash's shoulder and lands on the ground in front of Caboose.

“Uh, Caboose? We need you to get back to the base so Donut can start the party.” Wash says. “Well duh. I was coming back with my animal friends joining us. Maybe because its Halloween, Church’s Ghost will return!” Caboose says, eyes beaming.

“Maybe. But you’ll only know once we get back to base.” Tucker says. Wash hands Caboose his helmet. Caboose puts it back on and stands up to follow. While they were walking out, Caboose was telling stories of things he saw while coming into the forest. One of these stories caught Wash and Tucker’s attention.

“I was walking around the forest when I saw this window. A girl with purple hair and purple eyes was on the other side with some other people. Six of them looked like ninjas. There a a girl with yellow eyes and a person wearing purple armor. And they were talking about about how that universe was going to be destroyed if the dark purple lady didn’t get the light purple lady. And there was fighting and orbs going to the ninjas and the light purple lady saying elemental? She was like super powerful and said that she would protect every reality and universe from dark purple lady.” Caboose says.

“I didn’t understand anything he just said, did you Wash?” Tucker asked. “So you’re saying you found a portal to another universe, Caboose?” Wash asks. Caboose nods. “What are you fucking talking about, Wash? Is something going to happen to us?” Tucker asked worried.

“I don’t know. Let’s just get back to base so Donut could start his Halloween party.” Wash says. “Seriously? This sounds like we’re going to be attacked by another crazy bad guy that can travel to any universe. What other universes are there? TV shows, movies, books, videogames as other universes?” Tucker asked. “I don’t know, okay. All I know is that we need to worry about the present and not the future. Maybe Caboose imagined it.” Wash suggests.

“Bullshit. I want to know about this now. What do you know?” Tucker asked. “I swear I have no idea. Do you really think I would hide something like that from everyone?” Wash asked. “Yes.” Caboose answered. Wash groans but saw the base ahead.

“How about we just enjoy Donut’s party and not think about this?” Wash asks. “If you ask me, this universal chaos problem will spread to us sooner rather than later.” Tucker says. “Happy Halloween Guys!” Donut’s voice said. Caboose ran off with his animal friends and that left Wash and Tucker thinking about their future. Will their universe be attacked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> »»-------------¤-------------««
> 
> Ah looks like I'll be updating again. I've been really busy with school and not enough motivation to write but I am trying to catch up with requests and all that shiz. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Updates will be on Saturdays, so keep an eye out.


	19. Ho Ho, Bitch (Tuckington)

"Has anyone seen Tucker?" Wash asked.

It was the week before Christmas and they were decorating. And some of the decorations include Grif's magic snowmen in the 70° weather and Caboose's slightly burned chocolate chip cookies. Wash remembered finding Caboose had recorded himself on how to make the cookies.

"I asked him to get firewood with Caboose. Do you need him?" Carolina asked. Wash looked away blushing under his helmet.

"N-no. Thanks for telling me though." He stutters. "Your secret is safe with me." She says chuckling and walks away to supervise the Reds.

Wash on the other hand, went to search for Tucker in hopes of getting some alone time with him.

**.·:*¨ ¨*:·.**

"Is this enough? My arms are getting tired." Caboose says. "I never said you had to carry them yet. We need to have enough so we can have a bonfire for Christmas." Tucker says.

"Are we going to burn the Christmas tree in it? I was hoping Santa would leave me a gift for being such a good friend to Church after all these years."

"I wish we could burn the tree but Donut is putting popcorn and candy canes on it. And my Santa outfit should be in my hidden box somewhere here." Tucker says.

Caboose gasps. "Tucker, you're Santa?" He asked. "No you idiot. I'm trying to look sexy for Wash. Bow Chicka Bow Wow." Tucker says sighing.

"You haven't said that in a long, long, long, long, long, looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg time. Why now?" Caboose asked.

"Stop asking me questions and help me look for the fucking box." Tucker says.

**.·:*¨ ¨*:·.**

After an hour, Tucker had his box and Caboose was carrying 5 firewood sticks that were about 2x4x16.

Wash was staring in the distance when the two came into his line of view. "Tucker! Glad to see you're back." He called out.

Caboose trips and spills the firewood on the ground. Instead of getting up, Caboose just lays there face down, complaining about his arms.

"Aw suck it up, Caboose. My arms are hurting but you don't see me whining." Tucker says. "That's not nice Tucker." Wash says.

"I need to go change. I'll be back in an hour." Tucker says speeding away with his box. Wash watches him leave then turns back to Caboose. "Come on buddy. Let's get these back to Carolina. I'll take 4 of them, okay?" Wash asked. Caboose gave a thumbs up and starting picking himself back up.

.·:*¨ ¨*:·.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Grif asked as Tucker ran by. "Wash, mistletoe, sexy Santa, ho ho bitch." He said through breaths.

"Yeah, whatever. Good luck with that." He says nonchalantly. 

Tucker finally reaches his room and locks the door immediately. Pulling off his helmet, he looks into the mirror and frowns at how his hair looks. He lets it fall to his shoulders and places the Santa hat on his dreadlocks.

"Sexy Santa, coming to Wash at high speed tonight." Tucker says to himself with finger guns.

After taking the rest of his armor off, he slides on the skintight suit and tied up his sneakers.

Later in the evening, everyone gathered around the bonfire with Tucker being the last one, surprising everyone.

"Ho ho bitches and bitchettes." He says. Simmons was the first to advert his eyes from Tucker. "I never thought I'd see something more disturbing than Donut forcing us into dresses." He says.

"Nope, this is worse. But I'm enjoying your suffering either way." Grif says. "Shut up you fat ass." Simmons said.

"Everything is so sleek and shiny! Almost like my Ms. Claus outfit I bought to wear for Doc last year." Donut comments. 

"I don't even want to know how you got that on. Both of you." Carolina says looking away. She even silenced her gag at the thought of the two males side by side in the outfits.

"Tucker, why are you wearing that?" Wash asked. "Its for you. I'm your sexy Santa giving you the gift of love. And all of this." He says gesturing to his body.

"No. A kiss is fine but this is too much." Wash says. "Then kiss me under the mistletoe. You're my bitch." Tucker says.

Wash smirks. "Challenge accepted." He says. Tucker and Wash find the hidden mistletoe and let loose. "Merry Christmas Tucker." Wash breathed. "Happy holidays Wash." Tucker replied.


	20. Purpose 2 (Grif x Depressed! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by someone on Wattpad. Hope y'all enjoy!

Its been months since Grif confessed to you after you tried isolate yourself. You were dealing with Agent Washington, Caboose, and Church after being picked up from your new base. Just because you were there when the Omega A.I didn't mean you wanted to be reminded of it.

When the A.I was traveling around everyone's radios, when it was in yours, you froze. The Omega A.I used your depressing past to take control for a good 10 minutes before Tex knocked you out cold. You woke to Grif at your side and the noise of heavy shots fired.

"Private L/n, pay attention. You're going to take the right with me and the other two will flank left." Wash says. "I think Y/n is having bad memories." Caboose says. You shook your head but you knew that you couldn't hide it.

"Bad memories? Like with the Omega A.I?" Wash asked. Church shook his head. "What Caboose meant to say is that Y/n here doesn't want to remember their depression. The only person who helped them was Grif on the Red team. I still don't understand why you picked them up when you mostly got Blue team members." Church says.

"Because L/n has a better record than the rest of you. And because they're better with a sniper rifle." Wash says. Delta appears and you shrink away from him. "I suggest we continue this later after apprehending the Meta." He says.

"Delta's right. Start heading left and wait until I give you the signal. L/n, you're with me." Wash says. You silently nodded but also wished you could see Grif.

After the failed attempt at getting the Meta, you all went somewhere else only to hear familiar music. The yelling of three men in a warthog slightly made you happy because you saw your orange armored boy. "Grif!" You shouted.

Trying to run to help your teammates, Wash held you back. "If you go out there, you might draw the Meta's attention to our hiding place. I'm sure your friends can get out on their own." He says.

You glared at Wash through your helmet but he didn't get the memo that you didn't care. You just wanted Grif so you could spill your depressed thoughts to him. He understood. He cared. He gave you a purpose.

You started running with Wash and Church yelling your name. "Grif!" You shouted again. The orange soldier turned around surprised. "Y/n? What are you doing here?" He asked.

You stopped short when the warthog blew up. Sarge and Simmons tried running for cover while Grif was walking towards you.

"I can't believe its really you. Why are you here?" He asked again. "Agent Washington took me from my new team just to attack a Freelancer problem. Remember when I blacked out back in the canyon?" You asked.

"Of course. O'Malley took control of you and- oh. This is about him, isn't it?" Grif asked realizing. "Not exactly…" You started but Wash's yell caught your attention.

"Private L/n, get out of there before the Meta tries to attack you!" He says.

Grif cocked his head in confusion and turned to you. "Meta?" He asked. Before you could answer, a crate was thrown and heading straight for you two. Grif immediately pushes you out of the way. He dodged it but a huge gap was between you two.

Looking towards a soldier with red armor but a rounded helmet, you realized that was the Meta. Every time the Meta threw something at you, you shot bullets at it or threw a grenade so it didn't hit you. Grif on the other hand was somehow fine but screaming as he dodged.

When you finally got back to Grif's side, you made a beeline to hide. After the Meta lost interest in the two of you, time seemed to slow down as you started telling Grif what's happened since they were separated. Grif listened and once you had finished, he gave you a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent this. Hell, that Freelancer guy should've realized how unstable you were with certain things." He says. You snuggled close to his body and leaned your head onto his shoulder.

Thinking about when you first did this, it was back in the canyon. You didn't care about your depressed thoughts when Grif was there to share the burden. Its your orange soldier who came to you. He cares about you more than anyone else in the universe.

Even after being scolded by Wash for the reckless behavior, you and Grif just shrugged it off and caught up with each other. You were transferred out to a new Red base where everything was depressing and you were slowly succumbing back into your previous mindset before you had gotten close with Grif in Blood Gulch.

When Agent Washington had taken you from your new base, you were happy to leave the damn place. But back to the present, you felt better now that you had your emotional support next to you.

The two of you even watched as Wash went to take a call and Simmons was told to distract him so Church could get inside of Caboose's head. You still didn't like seeing his ghostly form but you just shrugged. "Not my problem if he gets caught." You whispered to Grif silently chuckling.

Grif nods and the two of you find a quiet, shady spot away from the others and chill. The air seemed breathable so you both took your helmets off, sighing in relief.

"Finally we can rest. It sucks being the Sargent of a team but its also fun bossing Simmons around." Grif says. You leaned your head onto his shoulder again and smiled. "I'm just happy you're here. I thought I was going to mentally die when an episode of my past flashed before me when Washington mentioned that A.I Tex had." You said. "Should we check and see if they got caught already?" You asked after 5 minutes of silence. Locking gazes, both of you knew what the other was thinking.

**"Nah."**


	21. Red vs Blue x Ninjago

"Jay, put that down now!" Kai says launching himself towards the blue ninja.

"But I want to visit Max and Steel. Its been awhile and they get more fun than us. They always have baddies to fight and we don't." Jay says dodging Kai.

"Kai is right on this. Last time you used that teleporter device, you didn't bring it with you and we had to ask to get sent home. Then they came here and you made a fake bad guy just so you could have fun. We are not doing that again." Cole says.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Aren't you guys tired of peace?" Jay asked. "I think its better than leaving to somewhere we hardly know about." Lloyd says. "Majority rules Jay. No one wants to go to another universe." Cole says.

Jay groans but still looked towards his friends. "Then I'll make us go." He says pressing the button. "JAY!" His friends shouted before being sucked into the portal that appeared.

**.·:*¨ ¨*:·.**

"Caboose! Stop shooting me!" Tucker shouts. "Sorry! Freckles wanted to say hi. Isn't that right Freckles?" Caboose asked his gun. "Affirmative." Freckles replied.

"Like I was trying to say, we should start stocking up on supplies. We're already running low on food and its thanks to Grif." Simmons says. "You're just jealous I took your rations because Sarge gave mine away to Donut." Grif says.

"I should've known the dirtbag was fatter than a stuffed pig on Thanksgiving." Sarge grunts. "Can we just focus? You guys are too loud for your own good!" Church says. (This will be an AU where Church is still alive because yes.)

"He's right. Instead of arguing like you guys always do, why don't you split up into pairs to search for things around Iris." Wash suggests. "So you're basically sending us off to explore? I'm fine with this." Tucker says.

"Can I go with Church? Can I? Can I please go with Church?" Caboose asked. Church groans. "No. I'll be with Carolina and Wash watching over the base. You can be with Tucker, Caboose." He says. "Aw. But Tucker sucks." Caboose whines.

"Epsilon, did you feel something?" Carolina asked as she came towards everyone. Church glances towards her then he concentrated. It was silent until he felt something rippling through the air.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Tucker asked. Everyone follows Tucker's arm and saw a vortex like thing high in the sky. "Today looks like a good day to sacrifice Grif to the gods creating that portal." Sarge says.

"What!? Sacrifice Donut, not me!" Grif says. "By my calculations, that vortex is sending something towards us. Like those falling figures." Simmons says. Everyone instantly got their guns ready and waited for the figures to land.

**.·:*¨ ¨*:·.**

"JAY!" His friends shouted as they were sucked into the portal.

"I swear, the moment we land, I'm forcing you to take us back and I'm personally going to destroy that remote!" Kai says. "Here we are, once again falling through a portal. Wherever we end up, I hope the people are friendly." Cole says.

"The probability of the inhabitants of this universe being friendly is less than 25%. These portals are also quite long when sending us somewhere." Zane concludes.

"Let's just use Zane's ice to safely get down if we start falling through the sky." Lloyd says. "At least be happy we have something to do besides stay in Ninjago the entire time." Jay says.

"Just shut up! You should be glad I can't reach you. I would've destroyed that remote long ago had I known you were going to use it. Stop instigating adventures we don't need!" Kai yells.

Soon, the ninja see light and find themselves falling. Zane immediately uses his elemental power to create an ice slide for them to safely get down. Only problem was that it was being shot at from below unsuccessfully.

"I can't seem to reach these bastards! Simmons, get me a rocket launcher!" A voice says. "Yes sir!" A voice the ninja assumed was 'Simmons' answered. "Kissass." Another voice said.

"I don't know what is going on down there but these guys aren't friendly. Get us out of here Jay!" Cole says. "Hehe, would now be a bad time to say it broke while we were in the portal?" Jay asked.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB MOTORMOUTH! SHOCK THE DANG THING BACK TO LIFE SO WE CAN LEAVE!" Kai yelled.

"And I thought the Reds were annoying bickering. Whoever these guys are, they are louder than you." A voice says.

When the ninja finally reached the ground, they were confronted by the people who were attacking them. Lloyd instantly put his hands up and motioned for his friends to do the same.

**.·:*¨ ¨*:·.**

"Drop your weapons." Wash says when the figures finally got to the ground. "These guys don't even look dangerous. But my guess is the black guy eats like Grif." Tucker says. "Hey! I've been eating much better than I have in the past." The black guy said.

"Cole has been training more than eating cake." The blue guy says. "You have cake?" Grif asked perking up. "Sorry. We left that on the Bounty. All because motormouth decided to take us to some other universe." Cole says.

"Let's just kill them all and keep the red one alive. I could always use another red one my team." Sarge says. The red guy scoffs. "Sorry pal. My place is with my friends and Ninjago." He says.

"Zane, can you fix the teleporter please? I was only trying to take us to Max and Steel's universe." The blue guy says. "Very well. But I will start when I know that I won't have guns pointed at me. And I will need tools as you and Kai damaged its exterior before we arrived here." The white one called 'Zane' said.

"Great. Another nerd for Simmons to talk to." Grif groans. "Actually, I am a robot. My friends prefer to call me a nindroid because of our ninja abilities." Zane says.

"A robot? You mean you're like Lopez? Can I get you to kill Grif for me then?" Sarge asked. Zane cocks his head in confusion. "This does not compute. I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Why would you want to kill your own comrade?" He asked.

"This is perfectly normal for him. My name is Agent Washington. This is Agent Carolina, Epsilon, and the Reds and Blues." Wash introduced.

The green guy stepped forward. "My name is Lloyd Garmadon and these are my friends and teammates. The red one is Kai Smith. The blue one is Jay Walker. The white one is Zane Julian. And the black one is Cole Brookstone." Lloyd says.

"Jay Walker? You've got to be kidding me! Has he actually jaywalked before?" Grif asked while laughing. "I don't see how my name is funny. My real last name is Gordon. My adopted parents had Walker as their last name." Jay says.

"If you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you make this slide? That isn't even possible." Wash says. "It is where we're from. Zane has the power to control ice. I can control earth, Kai with fire, and Jay with lightning." Cole says.

"And what about Lloyd? What does his green stand for?" Tucker asked. "My elemental power is energy. But because I'm the green ninja, I can also control the powers my friends can. Minus Kai's sisters element of water." Lloyd says.

"Can you shock Grif then, blue ninja? I'd love to see that." Sarge asked. "Stop asking these guys to kill me!" Grif says.

“Church! Church! I found a window and it shows a purple haired girl on the other side. Can we keep her?” Caboose asked. “Caboose, we have more important things to do. Like clean the base or watch the Reds. And if Tucker hears about a chick, he’ll be all over her. And inside her.” Church says.

The ninja exchange a look before glancing towards Caboose. And that's when Kai spoke.

"Its that girl from before! I think her friend called herself UltraViolet or something." Kai says. "You mean when we were getting attacked in Ninjago?" Cole asked.

"Now that you mention it, Caboose described something like that to Tucker and I before." Wash says.

"I say the dark purple lady again! Or maybe that was the good purple lady. They were fighting something big and scary and another voice was telling the purple haired lady how to use her powers." Caboose says.

"Are we sure he didn't make that up? It can't be a coincidence that these guys had a similar experience." Church says. "They are the ninjas I saw. They are magical and they gave the good purple lady in armor power to do something." Caboose says.

"That sounds just like what we saw. I believe Dark Violet allowed you to view into our universe like that." Zane says. "No, that can't be right though. I thought UltraViolet stopped her when it happened. She had to of been powerless after that blast of power UltraViolet called Auram." Jay says.

"Do you think this person will come after us too?" Simmons asked. "That's the thing we don't know. She kind of appeared a while ago and stole our elemental powers. Then she returned and practically had everyone against us. After that day and getting our powers back, Jay found the remote that brought us to another universe. Its been chaos for us recently." Cole says.

"So its a universal chaos problem you guys have? Can I share my theories on these different universes you are talking about?" Simmons asked. Grif shoved Simmons causing him to fall. "Nope. You aren't allowed to geek out when I'm around." Grif says. 

"While you all were chatting, I decided to take a look in your base and found tools to repair the teleporter device. I believe it is time to go home." Zane says.

"Aw. Bye fruit colored ninja friends!" Caboose says waving. "Good riddance! I thought they were stuck with us forever. Then I could never get them to use their powers to kill Grif. The horror." Sarge says. Everyone else exchanged goodbyes before the ninja arrived back on the bounty. 

Kai immediately goes to snatch the remote from Zane when Zane froze Kai's feet in place. "What are you doing Zane!? I said I was going to destroy that thing. Now let me out!" Kai says.

"I will keep this from everyone. We may need it in the future should Dark Violet return to take our powers again. I fear we are slowly becoming a source of power for villains like her and those in Max and Steel's universe." Zane says.

"There you guys are! Cyrus Borg wants Zane, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole to come to Borg tower. He wouldn't say what but he didn't want Kai and I to come. Something tells me it has something to do with that tournament that kidnapped Kai and I awhile ago." Nya says.

"I'm excited to see Borg again! Maybe he wants to have us test a new videogame rig." Jay says. "That is highly unlikely." Zane says. "Let's go find out then." Lloyd says.

**.·:*¨ ¨*:·.**

"Guess we have a giant ice slide now." Tucker says. "I think its fun! It doesn't melt and its really high up! I've gone on it four times already and its better when I imagine I'm skinny dipping down it." Donut says.

"Alright. I'm definitely not going on it now. It belongs to Donut now." Grif says. "You wouldn't even have tried because of how high up it is." Simmons pointed out.

"Just because I'm afraid of heights doesn't mean anything. Its got Donut all over it. I would've used it to get away from Sarge but Donut ruined it." Grif complained.

Wash, Carolina, and Church watched the Reds bicker from a distance. "I can't stop thinking about what those guys said. Will that Dark Violet person actually come to attack us out of nowhere? We've got nothing special here." Church says.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Carolina says. "You don't sound like it. Its either us or another version of us that gets attacked." Church says. "Don't worry Epsilon. We'll be ready when that day comes." Wash says.


	22. Story Schedule Update!

"Hey! Stop shoving me Violet! Stop you salty ultralink!" A blonde haired girl says. "You need to let everyone know about your story schedule as well as our story series." A purple haired girl replied.

The blonde sighs but nods.

"Hello everyone! My name is Alyssa but most of you know me as ItsLavender, Lys, or Lav. I'm happy to announce that I'll be writing more for my stories. That being said, I have the schedule set but will need to modify it for the newer Short Stories/OneShots I've recently posted. If you didn't know, I've been writing stories since 2016. I've gotten way better since then, so that's what I'm presenting!"

**Sunday: ___**   
**Monday: Ninjago**   
**Tuesday: Tales of Arcadia**   
**Wednesday: Red vs Blue**   
**Thursday: Miraculous**   
**Friday: Universal Chaos Series**   
**Saturday: My Hero Academia**

"Ninjago is on Monday because I have mostly Ninjago stories. This includes: Ninjago Short Stories/OneShots, Ninjago Movie Short Stories/OneShots, and See the World Through Your Eyes (GlacierShipping). I will try my best to stick to the schedule but the most current thing that will be updated the most here is the Merman Zane and Surfer Cole/GlacierShipping story. If you have requests for this series of Short Stories/OneShots, please comment on the wiki or the request page. Also be sure to read what kind of stories I write. I have rules and you must follow them.

"Tales of Arcadia is on Tuesday because it started with a T. Trollhunters, 3 Below, and Wizards. Again you can request anything but you must follow my rules of what kind of stories I write. Not only is there the Short Stories/OneShots, but there's also my OC story. The Hunter's Guide.

"Red vs Blue used to be set for Saturdays but I decided to go in order of when I made each thing. Same thing for requests. I have the Short Stories/OneShots, The A.I, and a new story called "Here And Beyond." This new story is how I plan on turning one of my Ninjago OCs into an RvB OC. The concept to do this goes in line with Universal Chaos. And if you didn't know "The A.I," its a reader insert where you the reader have to collect the A.I from Red vs Blue's Project Freelancer before Sigma and the Meta do.

"Thursday is Miraculous Ladybug! Be ready for anything because I made the Short Stories/OneShots recently and have an OC story coming too. Sirene is going to be set after season 3 and its got elements from Universal Chaos in it.

"Friday is dedicated to everything Universal Chaos related! When I first started this story, it was just my dream reality. This series has now become more. This multifandom story series let's you guys get to know me! Its how I went from being just a normal teen into a hero that travels to all kinds of universes. Universes from what I found out are made up of:

**TV shows**   
**Movies**   
**Books**   
**Videogames**

"And the best part of this is that I met Violet! I'm slowly meeting my OCs in their universes but I'm also trying to keep Dark Violet from destroying all of these universes. My hero name is UltraViolet and Book 1; Universal Chaos; let's you dive into my life and you can learn how everything came to be. Book 2 is known as Tachya's Story. This book follows my OC Tachya McGrath and also continues where Book 1 leaves off. Following that is a collaboration story with my friend Kalila/Kayla on the Max Steel Amino. Colliding Fate of Heroes takes Violet and I to a different Max Steel universe where we also meet Kalila and Silver who came from another reality of the Max Steel universe. Finally, Book 3 is known as Forever Chaos. It'll follow the daughter of UltraViolet as everything falls into place.

"There are also some side stories and spinoffs. Side Stories just tells random moments not mentioned in the above stories in the Universal Chaos series. Then there's Uncovered. This follows Dark Violet and how she lives her life trying to get what she wants. Lots of secrets in the Universal Chaos series and its only growing the longer it goes on. Come with me and visit all sorts of universes in this multifandom story series! Don't forget to check out the Universal Chaos Amino my friend Morgan made for my series!

"Saturday will be dedicated to My Hero Academia. New episodes usually come out on Saturdays so stories requested for the new Short Stories/OneShots will come out on this day. I also have an OC story called StarWind based on the same universe as Uncovered. Hoshi Tsuda, also known as StarWind later in the story, lives in a universe where My Hero Academia is an anime she watches. But she also has a quirk. When UA appears in her universe, its only clear that something is up."

I've got nothing for Sunday so if you all have any questions for me about my schedule or a story, pm me or ask in the comments! If you want to know about commissioning a story, pm me the details. (Story commissions are available only on Amino. Payment is Amino Coins and if you'd like to know the price, I will tell you when you commission. Depending on the length and how long it takes to write it, that'll help me figure out the price. 100 AC is the minimum and the highest is 200 AC)

I hope you all enjoy my stories and please consider checking out my stories on my other profiles. Everything is linked below. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night!"

I am also on:

Wattpad: [ItsLavender|https://www.wattpad.com/user/ItsLavender]

Quotev: [ItsLavender|https://www.quotev.com/312560815]

AO³: [ItsLavender|https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender]

Amino: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/vioxmc]

Ninjago Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/5vr08f]

Max Steel Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/up6wge]

Tales Of Arcadia Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/2foq0k]

Red vs Blue Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/5sp3fg]

Miraculous Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/andhth]

My Hero Academia Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/9qpc0r]

Universal Chaos Amino Profile: [ItsLavender|http://aminoapps.com/p/64029w]


	23. Reds and Blues React To Pregnant Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> Y/n - Your Name  
> C/n - Child's Name

You were still surprised when you took the test. After thinking you were sick, it wasn't until Tucker brought up how he really wanted to get a girl pregnant and have a kid that wasn't like Junior.

You went over each symptom in your head that was a sign of pregnancy. You mentally checked off each symptom and once you finished, the realization set in.

One of the guys got you pregnant.

Your first thought was Tucker since he tries to be slick about anything relating to him banging up a girl. But then you thought about how the others would feel about the situation. No one was certified to carry out the deed of pulling the newborn free once its ready to come out.

There was Doc, but you didn't particularly trust him. His medicine practices were strange and you didn't like the idea of him sticking his hands down there just so you can give birth.

You could always radio Kimball and get a transport to the hospital on Chorus so they can scan you with professional equipment and make sure that you and the baby were both strong and healthy.

The thing that bothered you the most was who the father was. You don't remember doing anything with any of the guys. And if one of them came into your room while you were sleeping to bang you up, Carolina would've caught the male red handed. She was always up watching for anything suspicious. She acted like she was your mom figure and kept an eye on you when you're around the guys.

You crept around trying to stay away from the others when you heard a voice behind you. "What are you doing sneaking around the base? Are you working with an enemy I don't know about?" Sarge asked.

'Fuck.' You thought while straightening up, keeping in mind that you had to be careful moving too fast. "I'm just trying to not bother anyone. I was heading to the woods for some…" you said trailing off while trying to think of an excuse.

"Sarge! Who are you talking to at this time? I've told you millions of times already to not worry about surveillance. Leave that to Carolina and I." Wash's voice says. You immediately decided to continue leaving unaware that someone was following you.

After getting far enough from the base, you found a rock to sit on and rest. 'I hope Sarge didn't notice anything when he caught me-' You thought before a voice cut in.

"Y/n? Are you okay?" The voice asked.

You turned sharply to find Grif standing behind you. But you also hissed in pain when turning your torso. Grif was by your side in an instant which surprised you. "Don't hurt yourself. Its already bad enough that we were stupid seven months ago. I just wanted to see if you were okay from that night." He says.

Your mind was reeling as you realized what he was talking about. You couldn't help but put your hands on your belly. Grif took notice and his breath hitched.

"I fucked you bad, didn't I?" He asked. You silently nodded and he started running his hands through his hair. "We're going to be parents? We only did it once and I didn't even think that this would happen so suddenly. I'm so sorry Y/n." Grif says.

"Its okay. Honestly, I don't remember that night which is why I didn't want anyone to know. Hell, I would've preferred to be sick than go through pregnancy this fast. But I'm actually glad that it was with you, Grif." You said.

The following morning, you and Grif told everyone else. And the following two months, you were taken to Chorus to give birth. When you and your newborn were released from the hospital, you decided to live in an apartment on Chorus for a few months.

When you felt like it was time to head back to Iris, Grif was there at your transport. Everyone saw your kid and it was Tucker who asked for their name.

"C/n. Two weeks before I gave birth, Grif and I chose C/n." You said. "C/n will be a fine soldier when they get older. Better than Grif because they're part Y/n. But also bound to be lazy like Grif." Sarge says.

"Who says I'll be lazy in front of my kid? I can change so C/n can see how great of a dad I can be." Grif says. You sighed but also chuckled while bouncing to entertain C/n. Life was already going to be different with a kid born in space. But also to keep C/n from learning anything from your friends. How lucky were you now?


End file.
